Kings and Queens of Promise
by MerlynPrime
Summary: Harry Potter is given a second chance at life after he dies along with Voldemort and wakes up in a world where he must play a dangerous game. You must play to win, or you die. Harry Potter must master the game and face the dangers that surround him. As the drums of war begin to echo, he must learn what to fight for, and who he can trust. Let the Game begin. HP/OC
1. Winter is Coming

**Kings and Queens of Promise**

 **Author Notes:** This story is rated 'M' for mature for violence, sex, rape, torture, gore scenes, and incest. (I know Incest is wrong, but Game of Thrones is all about Incest, with the Targaryen and the Lannister's with most of the characters involved in incest in some way. I don't encourage it, but I'm writing it for the sake of fun of writing. Even Jon Snow (Aegon Targaryen VI) and Daenerys Targaryen are aunt-nephew and fucking one another. The story will surround Aegon Stark (Harry Potter) and his younger twin sister, Valeria Stark. It won't happen right away, however. It will develop after a certain event in the War of Five Kings. They will have a healthy non-incestual relationship during the early chapters.

I know in general, this is supposed to be under the 'Book' category in A Song of Ice and Fire, but I haven't read the books and only watch the TV shows; so, I don't know the difference between the show and the books. That's why it's under tv shows.

Harry Potter is 'reborn' as Aegon Stark. I have read other stories, not crossovers like this one, but similar stories where Harry is given a second chance in going to an alternate world to relieve his life with his family. One story I have read, which I think is very good, is **Sacrificial Second Chances** by **NaruAndHarrHaremFan.**

When he died against Voldemort, he was also the Master of Death; He took the Dark Lord down with him. Given his status as the Master of Death, Death offered him a second chance to live a new life away from the manipulations of Dumbledore.

Aegon Stark (Harry Potter) parents are Brandon Stark the heir to Winterfell and the North and Alysanne Targaryen the younger sister of Aerys Targaryen II 'The Mad King' and Rhaella Targaryen. When Alysanne began to blossom into womanhood, her older brother Aerys also began to lust after her as well. Rhaella, her older sister who was the sister-wife of Aerys, who beat and raped by her brother almost daily, was unwilling to let her sister become a victim under her brother and sent her to the one place she believed was out of her brother's reach. Using her position and power as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, she forced the heir to Winterfell; Brandon Stark to marry her sister; because this was a royal command, Brandon Stark and his father Rickon Stark couldn't disobey it. The marriage at first was a stressful one, given the fact that Alysanne and Brandon hardly knew one another, but in time, Alysanne began to learn about the Northern culture they began to bond and start to love one another.

Two years into their marriage, Lyanna Stark was 'kidnap' by Alysanne Stark nephew, Rhaegar Targaryen. Rickon Stark and Alysanne husband Brandon Stark to King's Landing to have Lyanna return. Instead, the Mad King had both burn alive in the middle of the Throne room. Alysanne Stark was devastated by her brother killed her husband. She would remain in Winterfell during the war.

Unknown to Brandon Stark at the time, or the rest of the Starks', Alysanna was pregnant with twins. She, however, would be a widow as Robert Baratheon rebelled against the Iron Throne. The war wage for ten months, and Alysanne gave birth to her twins, the oldest being Aegon Stark, and the younger being Valeria Stark. She would die a few days later.

After Robert Baratheon learn of Aegon and Valeria's birth, he attempted to march north to kill them in their cribs. Only for Ned Stark, Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully to unite their armies and stood between Robert Baratheon the remnants of his armies. Unwilling to face his friends and mentor in battle, Robert Baratheon back down and retreated to King's Landing and proclaim himself as King of the Seven Kingdoms using his blood relations to the Targaryen to do so.

There will also be several OC characters in this that are my creations. Please enjoy

Aegon is pronounced 'Ay'gawn' (Or as 'Eg-gon')

 **Chapter 01: Winter is Coming**

Harry Potter slowly opens his eyes as he attempts to adjust to the morning light around him. He groans as he sits upright and holds his head in his hand. His head felt like a hammer was repeatedly hitting it, but it was fading. Once his mind had clear, and his headache vanished he quickly looks around at his surroundings. For a moment he thought he was dreaming when he spoke to Death over the terms of his ordeal.

He fought Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts to a stalemate. Voldemort was more experience and a better duelist than Harry, but Harry was playing mind games with the Dark Lord, mocking him, throwing his mistakes in his faces which caused Voldemort to become disoriented and make mistakes and lose focus. The result, the two ended up killing one another, but Harry died with a smile knowing his greatest enemy was vanquished for good for there were no more Horcruxes to keep him alive.

The next thing Harry knew, as he was in the limbo, then Death came to him. Death offered him a deal because he was the 'Master of Death' she, Harry wasn't even sure Death had a gender as Death appeared as a female at the time, offered him a deal to be reborn again in a new world. Harry at first thought he would be able to relive his life. See his friends and love ones again. Death, however, denied him this request, saying his time in his world had come to an end. Instead, she offered to send him to another world, like his world but at the same time, very different. She told him the world would be facing great darkness soon and needed a champion to overcome the darkness. Death promise to grant him several 'gifts' as he lived in this new world. Harry agreed, for he was cursed to save people and couldn't stop himself when others were in need.

Harry looks around and could see that he was in a room he has no memory of, yet it held some familiarities to him. He quickly gets up and realizes he was in a night tunic and trousers. He quickly climbs out of bed and nearly fell over. He quickly stood up and realize he wasn't as tall as he was before. He gets up and looks at his hands and saw they were small indeed. He was young again, the question was, how long. For a moment he realizes he was only five years old. Harry didn't know how he knew this answer, only that he knew. Perhaps it was Death who had implanted the information in his head.

Harry puts his hands down and looks around the room again and could see it was large. It was just as big as the main bedroom in the Black Manor of Grimmauld Place. For him, for his small size, the room looked even bigger than normal. Harry could see a shelf full of books. Harry walks to it and could see it was full of history and other stories.

He looks around and under the window, was a dresser. On the dresser, was a sword. It was small, but it was laying there in perfect condition. Harry walks up to it and lifts it up. For him, it carried a bit of weight, but as he traces his fingers the edge, he realizes there was no sharpness, and the blade was merely dull. The word came to him inspiredly; sparring sword. Meant to practice with without cutting anything and to be used to practice with instead of a real sword. It could hurt someone, fracture some bones, but it couldn't kill or break any bones.

Harry knew very little of fighting with a sword and knew so much of ancient and medieval battles before the rise of the Industrial Age of his old world. Perhaps his most favorite was Robin Hood when he was a child. He also loved the Trojan War as well.

The door opens behind Harry, and Harry quickly turns to see a woman had entered with a bowl and wet cloth. She was surprised to see that Harry was in his bed, but rather standing with his sparring sword in hands. She had auburn hair that she had in a bun, with blue eyes. She wasn't a middle age woman, but rather a young woman, most likely in her mid-thirties. It took Harry a moment to realize this was Lady Catelyn Stark, the current wife to the Regent Lord of Winterfell, Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark.

"You're awake," she said not hiding her surprise. "are you feeling better?" asks Lady Catelyn. It wasn't kindness, nor concern, but rather a question of curiosity.

Harry nods his head not sure how to respond.

She places the bowl on the dresser to his bed and walks over to him placing her hand on his head. She was surprised, but she tried to hide it.

"Maester Luwin said you wouldn't wake for several days. We feared your fever wouldn't go down," said Lady Catelyn in surprise.

"I'm fine," said Harry as puts his sword away. He wasn't surprised to hear his voice was different from before, but it still surprised him none the less.

It was clear this also was new to Lady Catelyn Stark as this was a new voice for her to hear as well. She, however, said nothing or commented on it. She said nothing to him as she looks at him. Finally, she turns and walks away, closing the door behind her leaving him alone once again.

It took Harry a moment to realize that Lady Catelyn Stark wasn't very fond of him. It was clear she didn't like him, but she also didn't dislike him either. At least it wasn't like Snape, who would show his bitter hatred of Harry because he was his father's son. Harry always hated how Snape would look at him and judge him for being James Potter's son. So, it was a bit better than before. Harry both hated Snape for his treatment of him but respected him for protecting him from the shadows. Harry looks at his sparring sword again, and he realizes this was given to him to him by Lord Stark on his last 'name day'. Which was another word for'birthday.'

Harry puts the sparring sword back and quickly walks over the mirror. He quickly stands on the stool show he could see himself and was surprised by his appearance. He skilled had his jet-black hair, though it was no longer wild and untamed. Instead, it was long and streak. His skin tone was much the same, white with some signs of being pale. It was his eyes that was the greatest change. They were no longer emerald green like his 'mother' Lily Evans. They were dark purple. Harry nearly leap back and jump away from the sight of his new eyes, yet he holds back and refrains from doing so. He no longer needed glasses, that was a blessing, given how terrible his old eyesight was without glasses. It took Harry a moment to realize he was able to see even better than with his glasses. Almost like everything was in High Definition for him. Harry was beginning to wonder just how good his eyesight was.

He jumps down and sits on his bed, trying to recap the information Death had given him. She didn't tell him much about what this darkness that was coming was, only that it was an 'enemy' of life and death itself. He wished he had a wand, at least. If not the Elder Wand than at least his phoenix wand. Death denied him this request, saying he couldn't bring anything physical with him. That meant he couldn't' bring any of his properties, broom, or the Deathly Hallows with him.

The old Aegon, the original before Harry took over, wanted to create the greatest dynasty since his ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror created the Targaryen Dynasty.

There hasn't been a war in nearly five years since Robert Baratheon defeated the Targaryen Dynasty and seized the Iron Throne and proclaim himself 'king.'

Harry began to realize that he had information, known to be more accurate, in his head about medieval tactics, warfare, and siege tactics and weapons. He knew so much, but as Death told him, he would have to learn, study and train. He was given some gifts as well; kinesthetic body, memory, concentration, perception, logical thinking, and spirit. All he had to do was study and train, for the more he did so, the better he would become. Death told him these gifts wouldn't just manifest immediately, and he had to work hard to improve himself. Death also told him, these gifts would also be bestowed on his younger twin sister, as she shared link blood with him.

Harry goes to his bed and reflects the memories he had as well as the information Death had given him to understand his new world. As he reflects on his knowledge, he knew he wasn't truly safe. Not from Robert Baratheon. For as long as he had Targaryen blood in his veins, he was a constant threat to the Iron Throne. The only thing that would appease Robert Baratheon would be to put his head on a spike to ensure he couldn't make a claim for the Iron Throne or force him to take the 'Black,' to ensure he couldn't be a threat to his claim.

Harry knew he was going to have to train, and he was going to have to train hard.

Harry was wondering if he did have some curse on him. In his original world, his parents were murder when he was a year old. He holds no memory of them, only seeing them in pictures, hearing others talk about them, and seeing memories of them, but he had no real relationship with them and knew they loved him that they gave up their lives to defend him. In this world, his father was burned alive by his uncle, and his mother died in childbirth for delivering twins. She lived long enough to name them both but wouldn't live to see them live.

As the son of Brandon Stark, he was the Heir to Winterfell. His cousin, Robb Stark, was second in line.

Harry signs and realizes he couldn't reflect long on his memories and realize the sooner he began to train, the better he would be. He also knew he would have to raise an army just in case Robert Baratheon decided to march North to put his head on a spike. It wouldn't be soon, but it would happen around ten years from now if he lived that long. For he knew at fifteen, Robert Baratheon would see him as a grave threat for the Iron Throne. Only at five years old, he seriously doubts he would be able to raise an army. He also was the official Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. That right and power still rested with Lord Eddard Stark, even if he was Regent Lord. He seriously doubts Lord Eddard Stark would agree to raise an army. For one, he was friends with Robert Baratheon; the second was there was no current danger right now from anyone in the Seven Kingdoms. Harry knew he wouldn't have to be honest in getting the army he needed to defend himself from Robert Baratheon. Instead, he would have to divert his reasons from raising an army. Until he could do so, he was going to train, as he should have done against Voldemort and not blindly trust Dumbledore.

Harry sighs knowing he would have to start soon. He gets up and quickly heads to his wardrobe where he could see several outfits. They were typical for winter or at least for cold weather. Thick and heavy coated, Harry feels and realize these clothes were meant to keep in body heat to keep the body warm.

Harry quickly puts on his outfit, choosing a dark one that was black or a very dark blue. After Harry puts on his outfit, he steps back on the stool to look at his mirror to see how he looked. It wasn't his robes he uses to wear, but he could see it look very good on himself. He even likes the look and could see some similarities between his robes and the northern outfits. He could get used to wearing these clothes as it felt like robes.

A knock on his door cause Harry to turn to his bedroom door as it opens and a young girl walks in. She had long blonde-silvery hair, that was long and straight with a bit of a shine to it. She also had dark purple eyes like Harry. Harry was deeply impressed and for a moment thought she was an elf from all the pictures from Lord of the Rings series he seen as a child when he looks at her. It took him a moment to realize this was his new younger twin sister, Valeria Stark. Unlike Lady Catelyn Stark, who wore a more ladylike dress, Valeria had a more tomboy appearance.

"You're awake," said Valeria in surprise. "I thought Lady Catelyn was lying when she said you were up and about. You were sick, Maester Luwin said you could have passed."

"Maybe I have a God watching over me," said Harry knowing that this was Death doing.

Valeria took note that her brother's voice appeared somewhat different. Harry knew this was most likely because he was using his voice but old Aegon's voice as well, as the voices were merging into one. It was to be expected, as two voices had to merge into one for the body to work.

Apparently, because of his 'illness,' his voice had changed no one was taking notice. It was as if it was accepted because he was very sick.

"Lord Stark wishes to speak to you if you're well enough to speak to him in the courtyard," said Valeria.

Harry or Aegon nods his head.

He turns and walks out with his sister towards the courtyard, even though he's never seen the castle or new the grounds, he seemed to know his way around.

Aegon walks on the balcony where Lord Eddard Stark was watching his son Robb Stark and his bastard son Jon Snow spar with one another as the Master-at-Arms Ser Rodrik Cassel was overseeing their spar as well as giving both advice. Correctly their mistakes and flaws. Lady Catelyn was standing beside her husband.

"Lord Stark," said Aegon as he makes his presence known before the Regent Lord of Winterfell.

Lord Stark turned to look at his nephew and had a smile on his face.

"I heard you recover from illness; I happy. Maester Luwin said you could pass. Are you well enough to train, or would you like to rest some more?" asks Lord Stark.

"Ned, he just got better, training is the last thing…" began Lady Catelyn.

"I want to train," said Aegon before Lady Catelyn could finish, knowing the sooner he trains, the better he would be. Lady Catelyn looks at him in surprise.

Lord Stark looks at his nephew carefully, as if wondering if it was wise to let him train after he recovers from being in bed. Slowly he nods his head.

"If you feel sick, woozy, or anything is wrong, I want you to stop right way and see Maester Luwin," said Lord Stark.

Aegon nods his head. He walks downs the stairs to watch his cousins sparring with one another. They both had a sparring sword and a shield as they attempt to defeat one another. Aegon quickly jumps on a barrel and sits down, watching closely and listening to the Master at Arms instructions. Aegon knew he would need to learn as much as he could. Neither Robb nor Jon was able to best one another. Aegon watches knowing that soon he would be up.

Aegon felt his senses coming to him at once and quickly rolls headfirst into the ground as a sword swings at him. Aegon turns to see Valeria standing there and holding a sparring sword in her hand. She had a smile on her, though she was slightly disappointed, mostly because she didn't hit him. Aegon looks at his younger twin sister as she attacks him with her sparring sword.

Valeria swings again, and Aegon easily dodges it, avoiding her attacks as she keeps on him, determined to hit him. Aegon quickly grabs her wrist as she swings and quickly flips her over causing her to land in the mud on her back. Her long silver-blonde hair was now brown with muck. Aegon quickly rolls over and quickly pins Valeria in the mud making her unable to move or get up. Valeria attempts to get up, but Aegon held her down with his mere body weight; which was only slightly heavier than his sister.

Robb and Jon whoop as Lord Stark could be seen smiling. They were enjoying the twins messing around as they roll around in the mud.

 **Nine Years Later**

At fourteen years of age, Aegon Stark was getting closer and closer to adulthood. Aegon was no fool and was intelligent enough to know that those in King's Landing, those who resent any with Targaryen blood, would now see he and his sister as a threat to the Iron Throne. Aegon knew this when he was merely five years old. For the time being, as long as Lord Eddard Stark was the Regent Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, the Iron Throne wouldn't touch them. Aegon and Valeria were getting older, and Robert Baratheon's greatest fear was when they become of age, they would claim their right to the Iron Throne, which could lead to another war.

That is why when after the Greyjoy's failed rebellion five years ago, they asked their guardian Lord Stark to not only receive more training in military tactics but also in the art of war. Seeing how serious his nephew and niece were in mastering the sword. Another factor they used was the right to raise a militant, a group of volunteers to deal with the increasing wildlings roaming the North. Lord Stark sent a letter to the King of the Seven Kingdoms, Robert Baratheon for permission to raise a militant to deal with the increasing numbers of wildlings that were attacking their settlements. He explains the people and Lords were getting unrested and if he didn't do something soon, he could face a revolt.

Lord Stark was wise enough not to mention Aegon and Valeria would be leading this militant. He knew the King, Robert Baratheon would march forward with his armies to crush the 'Targaryen Restoration' before it could happen.

So a week later, when the Hand of the King Jon Arryn gave the King's blessing to raise a militant to deal with the wildlings. They, however, were only allowed to raise a force of ten thousand men.

Lord Stark gave the good news to his niece and nephew and immediately sent word to someone he knew would help them raise the militant. Ser Tobin Rane, The Bronze Knight, one of the Targaryen's most loyal knights. When Aegon and Valeria learned who he was, they were baffled beyond comprehension to believe this legendary knight was still alive. He was considered by many, even by Rhaegar himself to be one of the best knights in the Seven Kingdoms.

He was one of the few best knights during Robert's Rebellion. He was capable of fighting and even defeating Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Rober Baratheon, Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Gregory Hightower, and even Ser Arthur Dayne. He was considered to be one of the top five fighters in all of Westeros.

Ser Rodrick Cassel taught them well but Ser Tobin Rane taught them even better. With their skills Ser Tobin Rane had them spar against him. Which was a challenge, he was experience and a veteran knight who has seen dozens of battles. The twins were either knock on the ground on their arses or had their weapons knock out of their hands.

They quickly sought volunteers, and it was easy. Aegon and Valeria were promising pay, food, and even shelter for those that join their militant.

In a two years time, they quickly gathered a force of a hundred and twenty thousand strong. Only sixty-eight thousand volunteers were warriors. The rest were mostly either, Stewarts, Builders, and Healers. Ser Tobin Rane taught them well. It got to the point they were no longer a mere militant force, but an actual army.

Aegon and Valeria were smart to keep their army nowhere near any castle or settlement. Instead, they kept their armies in the Wolfswood, at an abandon Crofter's village. There was a nice encampment about a mile from Deepwood Motte, just under the mountain, and hidden by the forest. Ser Tobin Rane has lived there since Robert's Rebellion, told them it was a perfect place to raise an army. The mountains were natural fortifications, there was a stream of fresh water not too far from them, and no one came near this area.

One reason why they spent so much time with their militant and not in Winterfell was that Valeria had trouble with their cousin Sansa; Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark's second child. Sansa looked down upon Valeria for choosing to wield a sword. She felt it was unladylike. She kept calling Valeria a 'barbarian,' and a girl who was no better than the wildlings. Valeria didn't take this well and called Sansa a spoiled little bitch. It didn't take them long to get into a fight. Valeria naturally won every one of them, as Sansa didn't know the first thing about fighting. So she did the only thing that seemed rational at the time, she cried to her father.

Lord Stark attempted to play peacemaker between his daughter and niece, but the mutual dislike between them was strong. While he attempted to be neutral, Lord Stark did lean more to his daughter's side over his niece. Valeria didn't dislike her uncle for this, but rather spend as much time as possible away from Winterfell to stay away from Sansa.

In truth, it was the perfect solution given the fact that Sansa Stark and Valeria Stark had different personalities, so they were unable to get along.

Today they had come home to oversee Bran practice the bow. Aegon and Valeria, of course, had gathered to help Bran practice; this was also a good excuse to avoid Sansa, given the fact that she would be with Septa Mordane, most likely in her sewing lessons, which cause the two cousins to once again not see each other.

"Patience Bran," said Aegon as Bran nocks an arrow on his bow. He was getting impatient and missing his mark too many times; this was a common mistake, only fire shots you know you can hit. That is the lesson Ser Tobin Rane taught them. Slow is smooth, smooth is fast. That was the lesson. It got to the point where Aegon and Valeria would compete over who could release the most arrows in the short amount of time.

"Slow your breathing, and just focus on the center," said Valeria.

"Go on, father is watching," said Jon as he places his hands on Bran's shoulder to give him some comfort. Bran looks up to see Lord Stark on the balcony watching closely; as was Lady Catelyn Stark who was beside him. Bran gives a small to his parents. "and your mother."

Bran aims carefully with his bow and releases the arrow; only for it to sail off to the side off its target. Jon, Robb, Aegon, and Valeria along with Rickon couldn't hold back their laughter at Bran's failed attempt to shoot the bow.

"And which one of you was a marksman at the age of ten?" said Lord Stark to the children of Winterfell. This cause all five of them stop laughing, knowing it was no joke given the fact it took them nearly three years to master the bow. "Keep practicing Bran," said Lord Stark as he gives Bran an encouraging smile. "go on."

"Don't think too much, Bran," said Jon as he whispers down in Bran's ear to give him some advice to calm him down.

Aegon who was leaning back on the pole was watching closely. Aegon remembers when he and his sister Valeria were attempting to master the bow at the age of ten; even if it was four years ago. They would practice every day to master the bow.

"Relax your bow arm," said Robb to his younger brother.

Bran was focused as he aims carefully. Aegon could see he was wasting too much timing. Then again, it was his first day practicing the bow. It will take him some time to master the bow.

To everyone's surprise, an arrow hits the center causing all of them to turn around to see Arya Stark holding a bow in her hands. She takes a bow with a large smile. Bran drops his bow and arrow and chases his younger sister as she takes off giggling as Bran attempts to climb over the fence to get his sister.

"Get her Bran!" shouted Robb as they all laugh and cheer.

Aegon smiles as he steps forward and picks up the bow and arrow. He hands it to Jon and looks up towards where Lord Stark was standing. Aegon smile falls as he sees Ser Rodrick Cassel speaking to Lord Stark. Something has happened that made him have a serious face.

Lady Catelyn was displeased as she turns to look down upon them. She makes eye contact with Aegon, and her face hardens. It wasn't hated or malice, but rather a simple dislike.

She was never really warm to him. Unlike Aunt Petunia, who merely took him in bitterly when his parents died, Lady Catelyn did help raise them, but she didn't exactly like them. She knew her children would never inherit Winterfell or the North. Aegon was first in line, then his sister. Robb, even if he was the same age, was third in line, or until Aegon and Valeria had children.

Aegon looks down and makes eye contact with his sister Valeria; she had a raised eyebrow, clearly asking her brother what was going on. Aegon had no answer, but they gave Jon the last of the arrows and walk away.

Aegon and Valeria got along with Jon, Robb, and Arya. They did get along with Bran and Rickon but spent more time with Jon and Robb. They also enjoyed spending time with Arya, who was taking after her cousin in learning the art of war more than being a lady. They, however, did have trouble with Sansa, as Valeria calls her a stuck up royal bitch. Robb knew he wasn't going to be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, he never the less, loved and respected his cousins. He also showed he wasn't interested in being the Lord of Winterfell. Robb also hinted he had no desire to get married off in some political marriage. Aegon and Valeria respected that, and promise when they ruled Winterfell; he could marry anyone he wanted as well as promising to appointed Robb their heir until one of them had children.

Aegon and Valeria quickly straddle their horse with Jon and Robb, Brann was also coming. The guards had captured a deserter from the Night's Watch, and desertion meant death by beheading.

They quickly rode with Lord Stark towards one of the execution platforms. It took them several hours to reach their destinations. They could see several Stark bannermen already waiting there with a member of the Nightwatch who had his hands tied behind his back.

Aegon could see the brother of the Night's Watch mumbling under his breath. Aegon climbs off his horse and quickly holds the rings.

Lord Eddard Stark stood by the execution block as the guardsmen brought the deserter before the Warden of the North.

"I know I broke my oath, I know I am a deserter. I should have returned to the wall, I should have warned them. People need to know. I know what I saw, and I saw the White Walkers," he said.

Aegon who was listening was very surprised by this. The White Walkers were an old children's story meant to frighten them when the Long Night came the Walkers came with it, killing all they came across and turning them into their wrights. Undead thralls meant to scout and fight for the Walkers behalf. The Walkers, however, haven't been seen in over eight thousand years, not since the Wall was built by Bran the Builder, the founder, and father of House Stark.

Lord Stark nods his head, and the guards place him down on his needs and his head first. The deserter didn't even attempt to resist and had his head bowed as Lord Stark starts the execution. When Lord Stark had finished, he swings his family heirloom greatsword, Ice down and took the deserters head off.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. I hope this was better written too. I hope it wasn't too much rush. Please tell me what you all think, please like and review. Suggestions are welcome! More details to come.


	2. The Wolf Pack

**Kings and Queens of Promise**

 **Chapter 02: The Wolf Pack**

The ride back to Winterfell was silent. Bran was a bit startled by the beheading, but he was doing alright. Most likely he would turn to Robb later for comfort. They began to march south, hoping to get to Winterfell before nightfall. It wasn't as if they were in grave danger for camping in the North, there have been more and more wildlife sightings, and they would attack travelers on the road if they felt they were lucky.

Still, Aegon didn't want to take any risks. The Wildings weren't well armed, were poorly equipped and train; though a lucky blow could kill Lord Eddard Stark, and the last thing he wanted to be accused of was plotting to kill Lord Eddard Stark by allowing him to die at the hands of Wildlings so he can take the title as Warden of the North.

Jorey Cossel, the Captain of the Guards, came to a stop causing everyone to stop. They look to see one of the mountain stags, was laying in the middle of the ground and was deceased. Aegon quickly climbs off his horse and steps forward. His hands on his sword as he steps forward to inspect the Stag as well as to be wary of an ambush. The stag has apparently been dead from some time, it's gut was not only open with its intestines spilling out, but there were maggots all over it making it uneatable and infected. Its body would infect the area soon enough and if anything were to eat it, could start a blight in the forest.

"Did a mountain lion kill it?" asks Theon Greyjoy.

Theon Greyjoy was a political prisoner from the Iron Isles of House Greyjoy who join House Stark almost five years ago to keep his father Balan Greyjoy in check and in line should he attempt to rebel again. The Greyjoy's were famous for their rebellions and strive to live their ways the 'Iron Way.' Balan Greyjoy had no choice in the matter, as his two oldest sons were killed during his last rebellion. The word was, he merely sat in his makeshift throne room and only rotted away.

"There are no mountain lions in the North, they live in the Vale," said Lord Eddard Stark.

Aegon looks at the Stag and could see one of its antlers was broken off.

"There is a blood trail here," said Valeria as she was looking at the trail down the creek. "and a paw print," she said as she places her hand next to the paw print. Aegon walks up to his sister and saw the paw print wasn't bear but more canine, but it was twice the size of Valeria's hand. That meant the animal was massive and huge.

The others came to inspect the paw print.

"What is it?" asks Theon. "Coyote? Fox? A Bear?"

"None that are this big," said Aegon as he looks up and stares down the trail. There was no sign of the animal that did this, but unless they could report these woods were safe, then they would have to do a short search for this place.

"Jorey, have some of the men stay with the horses," said Valeria as she stood up. Jorey nods his head and turns to some of the men.

Aegon unsheathes his sword and steps forward and heads down the path. The paw print told him this animal was huge and a wounded animal could attack if they were in a corner. Valeria and the others follow suit and follow Aegon down the trail.

Apparently, they didn't have to go far. After crossing the wooden bridge, Aegon saw the animal laying down on the ground near the creek. Aegon approaches carefully to get a good look at it.

It was a wolf, a massive wolf at that. At a size, Aegon has never seen before. Now even the Timberwolves got this big. Judging by its size alone, it could have stood as tall as six feet. As tall as Lord Eddard Stark himself. It's had to weight nearly a hundred and fifty pounds, maybe more. The wolf's head was perhaps as big as Hodor's chest, and that was something as Hodor was a massive man himself; almost like a small giant.

Seven small pups were crying as they attempted to feed off their mother, but the moment Harry turns to see the she-wolf's face, he saw the stag's antler in her throat, blood was covering most of her upper body and her face. No signs of breath or moment of any kind and her eyes were open but empty. There weren't any maggots yet, so she hasn't been dead long, but it would only be a matter of time before they started to cover her body.

Aegon sheathes his sword and relaxes.

"She's dead," said Aegon as the others came down to inspect. Lord Stark walks forward and kneels beside the she-wolf; admiring her in admiration.

"It's a freak!" said Theon Greyjoy.

"It's a direwolf!" exclaims Lord Stark. He looks up to his bannermen and house, and they look on carefully. He turns back and grabs the antler and pulls it out. "Tough old beast."

"There are no direwolves south of the Wall," said Robb.

"Now there are seven," said Jon as he picks one up and looks at it. The little one wasn't even afraid of being picked up and made no noise as well. He looks down to see Bran was looking at it with curiosity. "Want to hold it?" said Jon as he hands the young pup to Bran takes it and holds it in his arm as the Direwolf easily curls into his arm.

"Where will they go?" asks Bran. "There mother is dead."

Aegon stood up and immediately begins to look around him, listening and looking for any sign of any direwolves nearby.

"What is it?" asks Valeria.

"Direwolves are pack hunters," said Aegon. "They live in a social group around eight to thirty don't they."

"Yeah," said Valeria slowly.

"So where is the rest of the pack?" said Aegon.

Valeria was suddenly catching to what Aegon was implying and immediately place her hand on her sword and looks around.

"What is it?" asks Theon.

"With their mother dead, the pack should return and come back to raise the pups. However, there is no sign of the pack being here. The pups won't last long without their mother to nurture them," said Aegon.

"With their mother, dead maggots will soon consume her body, and then they will get on the pups and infecting them. They will die a slow and agonizing death, and it could go for days," said Valeria.

"So what do we do?" asks Theon again.

"They don't belong down here," said Ser Roddrick.

"Give them a quick death, it's merciful. They won't last much longer," said Lord Stark as he gets to walk away.

Theon quickly jumps down and pulls out a knife. "Right, give it here," said Theon as he attempts to grab the pup out of Bran's hand.

"No," shouted Bran as he pulls the pup away from Theon grasp.

"Put away your blade you fool," said Robb in a commanding tone.

"I take orders from your father, not you!" snaps Theon.

"Please father!" said Bran as he turns to his father.

Lord Stark look uneasy and in pain as he looks at his son. "I'm sorry Bran," said Lord Stark as he turns to walk away.

"Lord Stark," said Jon as he causes Lord Stark to turn to look at him. "There are seven pups, one for each of your children and two for the heirs of Winterfell," said Jon slowly. Everyone turned to look at Jon at what he was saying. "The Direwolf is the sigil of your house. The children of Winterfell were meant to have them."

Everyone turns to Lord Stark to see his final judgment. Lord Stark looks at Aegon to see what he wanted. Aegon nods his head.

"You will raise them yourself, you will train them yourselves, you will feed themselves, and if they die, you will bury them yourselves," said Lord Stark as he gave his final approval. The Stark children would be allowed to have the Direwolves as long as they took responsibility for them and raised them themselves.

Theon puts away his blade as Aegon and Jon bend down to pick up the seven pups. Jon hands two as Valeria picks up two as does Aegon. Bran who was still holding his pup.

"What about you?" asks Bran to Jon. Jon Snow was no Stark, but he was Lord Stark's son.

"I'm not a Stark," said Jon, as he tried to hide his own disappointment. "Get on," as Jon urges Bran to go up the path.

They begin to walk up the path with Jon taking up the rear. They heard a sudden's pup cry, but they ignored it knowing the pups were most likely hungry. When they were a bit further they heard it again, only this time, it sounded like it was coming from behind them. Aegon and Valeria stops and turns around to see Jon inspecting the bushes.

"What is it?" asks Robb.

Jon bends down and picks up a snow-white direwolf pup that was hiding in the bushes.

"Awe the runt of the litter," said Theon with a grin. "That ones your Snow."

Jon looks at Theon before looking back at the pup.

"Let's hurry and get back to Winterfell so we can feed the pups," said Aegon as they quickly return to the horses.

Once they got back to the horses, they had a bit trouble holding onto the direwolves for travel. They weren't old enough to travel and walk long distances from their den just yet. Eventually, they had to carry each pup in their hands as they rode off to Winterfell. A few times the pups attempted to jump out of the horses to go exploring, but everyone made sure hold onto the pups while not hurting them. They would turn their heads looking at almost everything around them. Having never left their den or their mother's side, it was only natural they were curious.

They finally arrived at Winterfell just as it was about to be dark. They rode the horses to the stables where the stable keeper walks forward with his attendance. They climbed off and grabbed the pups in their arms.

"Welcome back Lord Stark," said Maester Luwin.

"How was the beheading?" asks Arya with a smile on her face.

"Arya!" shouted Sansa.

"We got something for the Stark children, we found these on our way back," said Aegon as he puts down his direwolf pup in his arms. The others did so, and the eight young direwolf pups were looking around their new surroundings with curiosity. A couple were biting each other's ears and in response.

"Puppies!" shouted Sansa in joy.

"Not puppies," said Valeria. Sansa looks at her cousin in response. "Direwolves pups."

"There haven't been any direwolves south of the Wall in thousands of years," said Maester Luwin.

"Now there are eight," said Lord Stark.

"One for each of the Stark children," said Robb as he walks forward.

Sansa bends down to look at the little one that was wobbling as it walks forward.

"I'll get some warm milk for them," said Valeria as she unbuckles her belt that was holding her sword. She tosses it to her brother who grabs it and as she attempts to walk inside.

"We have servants who can do that," snaps Sansa.

Valeria stops and turns back to look at her cousin.

"If you want a direwolf pup as your own, you're going to raise it yourself, feed it yourself, and if it dies, you'll bury it yourself," said Valeria with a cold look at her younger cousin.

Sansa gave Valeria a cold look whenever they got close to erupting into a fight. Aegon was watching closely, and he knew that if it got out of hand, he and Robb would pull their respectable sisters away from each other; only for Valeria not to seriously harmed Sansa. Valeria, now at fourteen was an excellent fighter, unlike twelve-year-old Sansa who like to be a proper lady and still didn't know how to fight and prefer to slap her opponents. It was hard for these two cousins to get along when they were polar opposites.

"You can't order me to do such trivial things like I'm some common servant," snaps Sansa as usual when she didn't get her way, she would attempt to start a fight with Valeria in hopes of getting her way and getting Valeria in trouble. It never worked. Valeria gave Sansa that looked like she was going to say something, she was going to punch her teeth out.

"You will," said Lord Stark as he ends the conversation and stopping from Valeria from attacking Sansa again. Lord Stark has seen many times Valeria and Sansa get at it and it only grew worse as they got older. As Valeria skills in combat increased and improved, Sansa's beatings would get worse with each one. Sansa never bothered to learn to learn how to defend herself and always ended beat up, bruise and batter after Valeria was done with her. Even if his oldest daughter and niece didn't get along, he tried every time to stop them from getting into any arguments knowing it would lead to a one-sided fight with Valeria always winning.

If Lord Stark wasn't present it would be Robb would try to keep the peace between them, and he spent more time chasing his sister away from Valeria knowing even he didn't want to get into a fight with her. Just last year alone, they got into a dozen fights with Valeria winning all of them and Maester Lewin spending a great deal of time trying to nurse Sansa's bruise faced and body.

Sansa tried to convince her mother and father to have Valeria exiled from the North for being more of a 'Dothraki Barbarian' instead of a proper Lady of Westeros, and given the fact that she couldn't be sent to the Wall and take the Black. She did this even knowing that official she was second in line to Winterfell and to the North and possibly to the Iron Throne. Lord Stark refused and tried to explain she was family, and he couldn't banish family. Lord Stark knew that his niece and nephew weren't overly fond of Sansa and the moment that Aegon turned seventeen and became a man, he would disown and exile Sansa from the North if Sansa had her way in banishing Valeria.

Sansa nods her head knowing her father was serious about the matter and she couldn't refuse or deny what was said. She would have to take care of her direwolf herself and not have help from the servants.

As the weeks began to progress the young direwolves pups grew bigger and healthier. Even Jon's snow white pup, whom he named Ghost for his quiet demeanor, was getting bigger. It wasn't easy feeding them at first as they still preferred suckling mother's tit for milk. Aegon took a barrel with milk and put some suckers on it to allow the pups to suck and drink the milk they needed. As six months have passed, the young pups who were once small and could fit in their hands were now more prominent and stood at their knees. For Arya, Bran, and Rickon their pups were almost stood up to their waist given how young they were, and they were still growing.

Aegon's pup was a grizzly white and grey young male who was one of the most dominant of his siblings and very creative and cunning. Already he was stealing food from the kitchen and taking what meats he could without the stewards able to stop him. He was without a doubt, the alpha of the pups. Aegon named his pup Remus in honor of his past life as Harry Potter to his teacher and mentor Remus Lupin.

Valeria's pup was the alpha female of the pups, and like Remus, she was very cunning and manipulative. Whenever Remus was going into the kitchens to steal some food, she would create distractions by spooking the horses in the stables. Valeria named her Asena, for the legendary Direwolf that once stood by House Stark.

Robb's direwolf pup was named Grey Wind, for his grey fur over his white fur and when he ran around, it was like he was grey color in the wind hence his name. He was proving to be in many ways a leader like his other siblings.

Bran's direwolf was just as adventurous as Bran was. Always running off and getting his nose into trouble. Summer was loyal to Bran, and both loved their share of adventure; much to the discomfort and disbelief of Lady Catelyn Stark. She used to have fits when Bran would climb Winterfell, now she was really close to having a heart attack with Bran and Summer running off doing whatever they could for fun and laugh about it.

Arya chose a young female Direwolf and while she wanted to name her young pup 'Valeria' after the memory of Valeria Targaryen who brought down the Vale and fought alongside her brother Aegon and her sister Rhaenys to forge the Targaryen Dynasty. Robb said this would create problems with their cousin Valeria and instead named her pup Nymeria, after the warrior queen of Rhoynar from Dorne who lived a thousand years ago.

Sansa chose the gentlest of the direwolf pups. A young female whom she named 'Lady,' which everyone thought was stupid and foolish. Apparently, the other direwolf pups also thought so, and they would bully their younger sisters so much she would yelp and cry out that it would also cause Sansa to cry to her father to make the other direwolves pups stop harassing Lady. Lord Stark explains to Sansa that this was part of the Direwolf society, as a way to assert their dominance over the other as well as to prepare them for hunting skills they had to develop now. Sansa didn't like that as she preferred her direwolf not to hunt at all and be a 'proper' lady.

Aegon and Valeria had to stay now in Winterfell now they had to look after their direwolf pups, and they could no longer venture out of Winterfell as their pups were not old enough to travel just yet. They were growing and running around Winterfell, but they couldn't leave the safety of Winterfell as it was now their den; a large den for the pups.

Aegon and Valeria would spend their time sparring and improving their swordsmanship. They were equal in skills but still spar merely to ensure that their abilities never rust as well as to enhance their skills. They always tried to find a way to see who was better than the other.

Aegon wore the standard Stark outfit that was fit for his age; he wore a simple black cloth brigandine overshirt. It was straightforward and easy as it fit him perfectly. Valeria also wore a custom cloth brigandine overshirt. She could have looked like a young boy like Jon and Robb, possibly Bran, if it wasn't for her feminine facial features and long silver-blonde hair then people would have mistaken her for a boy.

Their direwolf pups were watching, and their small heads would move back and forth with Aegon and Valeria's movements. Watching and learning from their masters. They were young, but they seemed to understand that their masters were also in a way 'playing' to sharpen their own hunting skills. They were watching and clearly learning.

After sparring for a bit Aegon and Valeria took to the bow. Just as they would with the sword, they would compete with the other. Aegon grabs three arrows and fires all them at once, hitting the bullseye, once again making a perfect shot. This was getting easier and easier.

His arrows were split as Valeria's arrows pierce his and she match him perfectly.

"This is going to be difficult," said Aegon. Once again, they had reached a stalemate. There hasn't been a cleared winner between them in over a year. They both were too equally skilled. They were both experienced in swords, hand to hand combat, bows, hunting, tracking, and were even able to act and think before the other could say or do anything. They were too well in sync.

Aegon wonders if this was it was like to truly be bonded with a twin sibling and not just a sibling.

"I'll say, I don't think we're going to find a winner today," said Valeria.

Aegon looks behind him and sees many of the servants were carrying large amounts of barrels from the cellars towards the great hall.

"What is going on?" wonders Aegon out loud.

Valeria also looks behind her and also sees that there were far too many servants and barrels being carried up from the storage. Much more than usual and it was disturbing.

"There isn't a feast happening any time soon is there?" asks Valeria.

"Not that I know of, we just celebrated Arya's nameday a few weeks ago, and Rickon's isn't till another three months away," said Aegon.

Valeria walks forward and puts away her sparring sword and equipment. Aegon does the same as their pups get up and follow them. They walked into the Great Hall to see Lady Stark walking with Maester Luwin, and talking to him in a rasping voice about the feast that was soon upon them. There was a tremendous amount of meat and barrels all over the place. The smell of ale was also in the air.

"What is going on?" asks Aegon as he stops a servant who was carrying some of the food.

"The King is coming to Winterfell," said the servant.

This caused both Aegon and Valeria both paled at the words. They have never met Robert Baratheon but they knew he didn't like them and he felt they were a threat to his throne and dynasty. After all, in the Rebellion he usurps the Targaryen dynasty when it was done. As they didn't carry the Targaryen name, their father's name, they were still Targaryens by blood, and as such, with being direct descendants of Aegon Targaryen, they had a claim to the Iron Throne.

"When?" asks Valeria.

"He'll be here in a couple of days, scouts reported he's camping near Moat Calin. He's brought a host with him," said the servant. With that said, the servant returns to his work.

Aegon looks at his sister with a concerned look. A host meant his own personal guards and the Kingsguard. The Baratheon army were no friends of theirs. They knew this, and as long as they stayed in the North, they were safe for the moment. Coming up this far North, even if they were coming under Salt and Bread, there was the chance the Baratheons would attempt to kill them if they thought they could get away with it. Lord Stark, even as a steward of the North, would go to War with the Baratheons if anything happened to them. The North would be furious if any guest violated the Salt and Bread and would go to war with the entire Seven Kingdoms in response to this violation.

"If the King is coming, we shouldn't stay, even under Salt and Bread, I am not sure we are safe," said Aegon in a low voice.

"The pups are getting bigger, they are well enough to travel, but not far. Our camp is just an hour away. Should we leave?" said Valeria in a low voice.

Aegon looked at the great hall and realized that they wouldn't be welcome around Robert Baratheon. They heard from many lords that he was a drunken fool with a deep hatred for Targaryens. Aegon bore the purple eyes of the Targaryens, but Valeria looked like a Targaryen. They weren't safe at all.

"Gather what things you can, we're heading back to camp at once," said Aegon.

Valeria nods her head, and both of them walk out and head to their rooms where they grab a bag and quickly stuff it with some clothes. They lived in separate rooms, but they knew exactly what they were doing, their bond was strong.

When they were done, they walked out the door and made to the Winterfell barber where Robb, Jon, and Theon were getting groom for the King's arrival.

"Why is your mother so set on us getting pretty for the King?" asks Jon to his half-brother.

"It's for the queen, I bet," said Theon who wasn't hiding his perverted nature at all. "I hear she's a sleek bit of mink," as he finishes his sentence with a smirk.

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick," said Robb as the barber makes sure he was done and before letting him know he was done.

"Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his royal prick," said Theon with a grin.

"I can see your mind is still in the gutter Greyjoy," said Valeria as she walks in. "Why don't you go down to the whorehouse and just stay there."

Theon smiles at Valeria as he once again tries to seduce her.

Aegon steps between Theon and Valeria and gives Theon a cold look as if asking for Theon to even attempt to seduce his sister. Theon backs down as once again he felt that Aegon was 'cockblocking' his chance to be with Valeria.

Aegon didn't really like Theon Greyjoy as ever since he discovered sex, he has been using his earnings to bring in countless whores to his bed and hasn't even attempted to hide it. His real desire though was an attempt to charm and get Valeria in bed with him, and she's refused him. If the Ironborn had their way, Valeria would have been raped long ago. The Ironborn way was to kill any man who could fight them and enslave the woman as sex slaves for them to use. Any males who survived the Ironborn purge were sent to hard labors and forced to do all the hard work for them.

Three hundred years ago, the Ironborn held the southern Riverlands with Harrenhal as their fortress. Harrenhal was meant to withstand a siege of a million men. One of the greatest strongholds of Westeros has ever seen, until Aegon the Conqueror arrived. In a single attack with his dragon Balerion the Black Dread, he roasted every Ironborn alive inside Harrenhal. That was the last time the Ironborn ever had any control of the mainlands. The only reason why they were able to take the Riverlands, was because their forces had been depleted and destroyed by the Lannister's and the Durrandon of Storm's End.

The Ironborn were no fighters nor did they spend their lives training as one. They were opportunists who sought to take anything they could when the chance struck them. Aegon disapproved of Lord Stark allowed Theon to train and study military strategy with the rest of the Stark children. Aegon knew that Theon still held resentment towards the Starks for being a political hostage to ensure the Ironborn would never rebel again. He was the last heir of Balon Greyjoy as his two older brothers were killed in the war. The threat was simple, Balon Greyjoy to sit with his people on the Iron Isles, and never rebel again, or they would execute his last heir. Theon never got along with the Starks, but never did anything towards them because he would lose his head if he did. Aegon could see this in Theon but until he was Lord of Winterfell. Once he was Lord of Winterfell, he was throwing Theon in a cell and will make sure he is a proper hostage to ensure Balon Greyjoy's submission.

"You're leaving?" said Jon who sat down to get his hair and face groomed.

"Yeah, this is the King we're talking about. We're not exactly welcome in his presence. You know how much he hates Targaryens," said Valeria.

"You're Starks," said Jon.

Valeria looks at her cousin who looks back.

"Will you be gone long?" asks Robb.

"Hopefully the King won't stay long. So we should be back soon. I think it best if we disappear and don't appear during the King's visit. I rather not start an incident between the North and the current Royal Family," said Aegon.

Jon said nothing knowing that even if his cousins Aegon and Valeria didn't carry the Targaryen name, they were still apart of the old royal family. That meant they could be seen as a threat by the current royal family.

Robb nods his head as Aegon hugs his cousin goodbye and does the same for Jon. Theon stood there with a smirk as he looks at Valeria expecting for her to kiss him goodbye but she merely ignores him and walks out with her brother.

Both Aegon and Valeria get on their horses with their bag and takes off immediately with their direwolves following them. Their direwolves were energetic as they ran away chasing the sea of green grass till the horizon ends. Once in awhile Aegon and Valeria would have to whistle to have their direwolf pups come back before they got lost. They may have gotten bigger since when they first found them, but there were still many other predators in Wolfswood Forest that would kill them first chance they got; foxes, coyotes, Timberwolves, grey wolves, even bears.

They Trollope into the forest towards their base of operations. Their direwolves who never really been outside of Winterfell, so they would stop and look around sniffing the air around them. Aegon and Valeria would continue to ride, and when their pups realize their guardians were still walking off, they would quickly run back to their side. It took nearly an hour for them to reach the camp. Their militia was standing as guards as well as signs of patrols nearby to ensure the encampment. A good sign they were still a disciplined militia when they last left them.

Unlike other Northern Lords and their men who wore brigandine armor, their militia wore Nordic Steel. They still wore the brigandine armor underneath, given how cold it was in the North, but when the camp discovered a Nordic Steel mine in the mountains, Aegon and Valeria immediately had their militia, or at least their builders directly mine it and forge it into weapons and armor.

Nordic Steel was a fantastic piece of steel. It was stronger than steel itself, which was favored heavily by the southern's, especially with the Stormmen, the Lannister's, and the Reach. Nordic Steel was almost twice the strength than steel and a fifth of the weight. Therefore, while the Northern Militia wasn't fancy or stood out like the Lannister's, it was tough. They would only walk around in armor that weight just eleven pounds, the chest, helm, greaves, and bracers or gauntlets. The shield they made, which was a nice touch with the direwolf sigil on it, also was a great addition and only weigh around five pounds, it also was made out of ironwood rather than steel. Ironwood was formidable for being capable of withstanding attacks from steel and was almost unbreakable. Nordic Steel was also snow and ice resistance and excellent for the cold. It is rumored, when Bran the Builder built the Wall, he used Nordic Steel. That was the last Nordic Steel was ever seen again.

Aegon and Valeria climb off their horses as the men walk forward to collect them. The small camp was now a large camp. It was more of a large village or town instead of a base. Aegon didn't discriminate and allowed women to join the militia as fighters. Valeria was most pleased, as she didn't want to the only girl in the militia. This allowed many men and women to form companionship with one another instead of just being surrounded by men all day.

There were many buildings now. The once abandon crofter's village was now a booming town.

Aegon and Valeria quickly walk through the camp and could easily see everyone was in good spirits. Wolfwood Forest had plenty of food to get, as there was an estimate of over a million stags running around the wood and those stags were huge. They weight nearly eight hundred pounds, and that was enough to feed two thousand three hundred and twenty-seven people in one setting.

The North most popular wild game was Reindeer, Elk, Moose, Black Bears, Grizzly Bears, Arctic Bears, and if the North would chance it, the Bison.

Bison's would travel all over the north, mostly sticking to areas that had plains. They were big too. They look clumsy and silly to some people, but they were very dangerous. Even, wolves and bears avoid them, when they can. A male could stand over eight feet tall, and weigh nearly three thousand and five hundred pounds. That was almost enough meat for over ten thousand people.

Aegon and Valeria walk around the small town, they could see plenty of elks, reindeer, moose, and even two dozen Bison. By the looks of things, they had enough food for winter that was coming.

Aegon and Valeria quickly walk into the command house. Ser Tobin Rane was instead, and he was going over the paperwork for the militant.

Outside of this camp, only eight thousand were allowed to leave and patrol much of the North. They took turns in patrolling and switching the men and woman who went on patrols. They didn't' want everyone to stay coup up in one spot forever.

"How are things Ser Rane?" asks Valeria as she walks in with their direwolves following inside.

"Good, trades with Braavos have been going well, and we're making good positive relations with the Iron Bank. The Nordic Steel has come in handy but also what was also hiding in those mines," said Ser Rane as he looks up at the two young heirs.

As they were mining the Nordic Steel, they also found silver deposits. Not really as valuable as gold but it was an essential mineral that was used to make coins. Selling them made the young Stark's heirs rich, or at least, one of the richest in the North and not Westeros.

"It was wise that you came here and not greet the current king," said a female voice.

Aegon and Valeria turn to the corner where a young girl wearing a timberwolf upper face and used the rest of its body a custom fur coat. She was wearing a black brigandine outfit, but the only part you could see of her body was her lower face where her lips look a bit rosy. The upper wolf face had been carefully put together so you could only see darkness through the once wolf eye sockets.

"Hello Brise, I see you're still silent as ever," said Aegon as he looks at her.

Remus and Asena look at Brise and were unsure what to make of her. They were clearly confused as they didn't know if she was a wolf, human or something else.

"Did we avoid a possible assassination attempt?" asks Valeria.

"Most likely," said Brise. "The King is bringing everyone. Including the Queen, the Hound, and the Mountain. Along with several elite Lannister troops as well as the Baratheon Troops."

"They could be here to simply protect the King," said Valeria.

"That is far too many guards in this time of peace. As well as too many guests for a simple request for Lord Stark to become Hand of the King," said Aegon.

"Indeed," said Brise. "A small armed force along with the Kingsguard would have been enough. This is far too many people. Lord Stark and Robert Baratheon are old time friends, he didn't need to bring this many men to show off his strength."

"Is it for Lord Stark? Or was it meant for us?" said Valeria.

Everyone was silent at the thought.

"It's possible, that Robert Baratheon was coming in force and when he arrived he was hoping for you two to bend the knee to him. Also to show off that it was he who triumph over the Targaryens and in doing so would have most likely tried to provoke you into submission and to bend the knee knowing that you two have never bent the knee to him in the first place. If you didn't," said Ser Rane.

"Our heads would be on pikes," finished Valeria.

"Not very subtle is this guy, to be threatened by mere children," said Aegon.

Aegon, of course, knew that many people would be threatened by a mere child, especially by his status and what he could bring upon them. Both Voldemort, his Death Eaters and even Fudge and the Ministry of Magic felt threatened by him.

"Still, let's wait till this storm has passed before making your next move. From what I have been told by my birds in the capital, neither the Spider nor the Finger has been made aware of your camp, let alone you're real numbers. I have reasons to believe both of them are looking into your militia to the best of their abilities. Remember, they have spies everywhere. You have done well to keep yourselves hidden, but I sense this storm will past only for another storm to emerge," said Brise.

Aegon grabs a jug and pours into the goblet. He drinks from it, draining himself in thirst as the matter at hand was most troubling.

"What happened to Lord Arryn?" asks Aegon.

"Dark whispers surround him," said Brise. "He was looking into something before his death. Something about 'golden hair.' I can only assume this means he was looking into the Lannister's. For what reasons, I do not know."

Aegon sets the goblet down and thinks hard.

"Get word to King's Landing, have your birds get me information on everyone on the Small Council. I want the Lannister's and the Baratheon's watch at all times. I want to know their move before they make it. If war is coming like you have said I rather not be caught with my skirt down," said Aegon.

"As long as Robert is King I doubt even he would risk a war between the Throne and the North. He wouldn't dare risk his friendship with Lord Stark nor do anything stupid to risk throwing the realm back into war. The Lannister's either. They will only have the entire realm rise up against them if they attempt to betray the marriage alliance with the Baratheons," said Ser Rane.

"That's what makes me worried. Cersei Baratheon and Robert Baratheon have never been in the same room for nearly ten years. I doubt they've seen each other in that time let alone spoken any words to one another. I'm amazed they even have three children together. No, I'm sure the Lannister's are up to something, and I can even guess that they are after the Iron Throne. Tywin Lannister once tried to marry his daughter Cersei to Rhaegar Targaryen. So it's safe to assume the Lannister's has been after the Iron Throne for nearly forty years, since the time Tywin Lannister as Hand of the King to the Mad King," said Aegon.

"Robert Baratheon, isn't a great king is he?" said Valeria slowly.

"No, he is not," said Brise. "He is a drunk, and he is a fool. He may have won the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms, but he has never once attempted to rule the Kingdom. He merely believes that as King, he can do whatever he wants."

"I believe he hunts boars and fucks whores all day," said Valeria.

"Meaning if he's doing that, not taking great care of himself. Then he doesn't have long left to live. Once he dies, the pact between Robert Baratheon and the Lannister's becomes obsolete. That means when Robert Baratheon dies, Stannis will make a claim for the Throne, as will the Lannister's. We could get drag into the war, especially with Lord Stark agrees to be the Hand of the King for Robert Baratheon. We need to start making preparations. As soon as the King and his men have left the North and have cleared the Neck and are in the Riverlands, began sending our men to Moat Cailin. Have our builders start rebuilding Moat Cailin. Use what resources we have to repair the Fortress. If you need anything else, send word to White Harbor, and the Manderly's to get the materials from Braavos," said Aegon.

"I'll get started, I'll immediately get word set in King's Landing," said Brise. She gets up and walks in the backroom and disappears, as quiet and silent as ever.

* * *

Author Notes: Nordic Steel has been used before in other fictional works, most notoriously in Skyrim as a unique specialize armor for Nords in the lands of Skyrim. In Skyrim, it's not the best heavy armor as Orcish, Ebony, Daedric, and Dragonbone armors have better durability than Nordic. I like the Nordic Armor cause it does have strong defensive points, but it allows the wearer to also be mobile in a fight and be quick in attacking and defending.

Nordic Armor is a lot like a heavy armor similar to the Lannister's vanguard, the armor is lighter but much stronger with better durability than the Lannister armor. I am using two types of armors between the Lannister's and the Stark's. The Lannister's are more similar to the medieval knight. The Stark's are more like a northern Scandinavia or Viking type class of warrior. The difference is that the Nordic armor is a lot like wearing a samurai's armor. It too was considered to be heavy armor but was much lighter than medieval armor. Medieval Knight armor (Full body armor) could weight up a total of between 90 to a 110 pounds. Jaime Lannister and Tywin Lannister's armor they wore from season one and onward was customize so it could weigh between 80 to 90 pounds. If you take in the vanguard soldiers of the Lannister army, they were unable to carry their own equipment, meaning they needed caverns and lots of horses and supply lines to carry their supplies. The ones who would be carrying their gear and most likely the equipment of others would be the light infantry of the Lannister's. While the Lannister's are heavy hitters with their heavy armor and weapons, they are unfortunately slow. Therefore when they travel, people can know where the main camp is and attack them faster than anyone else.

Under Aegon and Valeria Stark, the Northern Militia which was the start of a standard Northern Army wears Nordic Armor. (Same style as Skyrim) Northerners under Aegon and Valeria also wear black and blue (and some cases white/grey) face paint before they wear their helms. (very similar to the Avatar: Legend of Korra and Last Airbender Souther Water Tribe: Aegon and Valeria is very similar to Korra's). Nordic Armor is considered to be a heavy armor type it's actually more light, unlike the Lannister armor, it instead weighs around 11 to 25 pounds, gives or take. (This is based off the Samurai Armor from Feudal Japan). They have a helm, cuirass (chest and back) either Pauldron or Spaulder for their shoulders, (Pauldron proves more protection while Spaulder is ideally for light infantry and if need be for archers. In this story, they are used for Rangers, more will be explained later on in the story.) They wear vambraces (Vambraces cover the forearm and the back of the hand in some cases, but not the entire hand like a gauntlet.) and greaves. Underneath their cuirass wear a brigandine armor plate for additional protection, with some heavy infantry and gorget to protect the neck and upper chest area. Primary for the front line vanguards. They also use Skyrim's Nordic Bow, which I think is a beautiful design bow. For arrows and their spears and even shields, they use Ironwood. Ironwood is the most durable type of wood that exists in Westeros. It is strong enough to stop a steel sword if properly mended together. For the arrowhead and spearheads, they use Nordic Steel, making them capable of penetrating even the Lannister finest armor. Their general clothing is polar cloth (polar fleece winter clothing) underneath their armor.


	3. The Plot

**Kings and Queens of Promise**

 **Author Notes:** Here is a short bio of the characters. Note the years in this story are going to be shorter than that of the TV Show (and possibly books). Every two (tv) seasons will be like half a year has passed. So, it will only go on for three years instead of six like the tv shows.

One that Aegon Stark (Harry) should be Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North and Warden of the North. Technically he is, but legally he is not. Remember he is only fourteen years old right now and isn't considering to be a man. Also, he is not Joffrey or Cersei who wanted to seize the throne as soon as Robert Baratheon was dead. He is willing to be patient and let Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark rule for as long as he can and be the young Lord in waiting. As he is underage, he is merely the 'heir' to Winterfell. Lord Eddard Stark is Aegon and Valeria legal guardian, and as he was second in line to his brother Brandon Stark, therefore he has rights to rule the North until his nephew comes of age. Lord Eddard Stark is the steward of Winterfell, but he has rights to carry the titles as Warden of the North and Lord Paramount of the North.

 **House Stark Children**

Aegon Stark – Male – 14 Years Old – Father: Brandon Stark – Mother: Alysanne Targaryen – Current Heir to Winterfell and the North

Valeria Stark – Female – 14 Years Old – Young Twin Sister of Aegon Stark – Father: Brandon Stark – Mother: Alysanne Targaryen

Robb Stark – Male – 14 Years Old – Father: Eddard 'Ned Stark – Mother: Catelyn Tully Stark

Jon Snow (Aegon Targaryen) – Male – 14 Years Old – Guardian: Eddard Stark – Father: Rhaegar Targaryen – Mother: Lyanna Stark

Sansa Stark – Female – 12 Years Old – Father: Eddard 'Ned Stark – Mother: Catelyn Tully Stark Arya Stark – Female – 11 Years Old – Father: Eddard 'Ned Stark – Mother: Catelyn Tully Stark Brandon 'Bran' Stark – Male –10 Years Old – Father: Eddard 'Ned Stark – Mother: Catelyn Tully Stark

Rickon Stark – Male – 6 Years Old – Father: Eddard 'Ned Stark – Mother: Catelyn Tully Stark **Current Royal Family**

Joffrey Baratheon (Waters) – Male – 12 Years Old – Official Heir to the Iron Throne – Guardian: Robert Baratheon – Father: Ser Jaime Lannister – Mother: Cersei Lannister

Mrycella Baratheon (Waters) – Female – 10 Years Old – Guardian: Robert Baratheon – Father: Ser Jaime Lannister – Mother: Cersei Lannister

Tommen Baratheon (Waters) – Male – 8 Years Old – Guardian: Robert Baratheon – Father: Ser Jaime Lannister – Mother: Cersei Lannister

 **Exiled Royal Family**

Viserys Targaryen – Male – 22 Years Old – Father: Aerys Targaryen – Mother: Rhaella Targaryen

Daenerys Targaryen – Female – 14 Years Old – Father: Aerys Targaryen – Mother: Rhaella Targaryen

 **Chapter 03: The Hidden Dagger**

Aegon and Valeria have been at their camp for a couple of days now when a messenger arrived bring news about Bran's accident in Winterfell. When Aegon and Valeria heard this, despite the protests of Ser Tobin Rane, they got on their horses and took off towards Winterfell at full pace. They didn't come alone. A thousand of their bannermen, in Nordic Armor, rode with them. It was a risk showing Nordic Armor to the enemy, but they had a feeling Bran's fall was no accident, and if this was true, then their guests were responsible, and this could start a fight amid Winterfell. If a fight did break out, they had to kill the current King and his family. If they couldn't kill them, then capturing them would have to do.

They would be sure Robert Baratheon would confront them and force them to bend the knee in front of everyone. If they refused, he had a legitimate reason to take their heads. That's why they brought a thousand men at their backs; it was more than enough to ensure that if the Royal Family did anything, they could fight back.

"Rider's incoming!" shouted a Stark Sentry on the top of the wall.

Aegon and Valeria rode straight into Winterfell with many of the Stark bannermen seeing the militia for the first time. The armor design was a nice touch, with its wolflike features. Another key aspect was the tabards they were wearing, dark blue with the white sigil of House Stark. Many citizens of Winterfell, as well as the King's envoy, looks on in stun disbelief. The North, who was known for wearing only brigandine, watch as the Northern Militia was coming into Winterfell in armor.

Inside the Stark great hall, the three royal children get up to get a look outside. Having never seen warriors besides the Lannister's and Baratheon's and the Kingsguards, this was the first time they saw another army in a different sort of armor ever.

Joffrey watches with interest as the Northerners get off their horses as Myrcella and Tommen get up from their seats to watch the Northerners get off.

"How many of them are out there?" asks Jaime Lannister, their uncle and a member of the Kingsguard.

"Hundreds," said Tommen.

"That seems like overkill," said Ser Barristan Selmy the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He gets up to see that there was indeed many Northern Riders coming in and more were coming. They were covered in armor with swords, shields, even bow, and arrows. These armors were new and almost unknown. "Oh no," mutters Ser Barristan.

"What is it?" asks Jaime Lannister to his Lord Commander.

"That is Aegon and Valeria Stark," he reports.

"The last of Westeros old royal family?" said Joffrey as he looks out the window and stares at the former royal family members. "They look pathetic, no wonder why they lost the crown," he said with a smirk.

"Seven Hells," said Ser Barristan.

"Trouble?" asks Ser Jaime.

"The King just spotted them," said Ser Barristan as he grabs his sword and quickly runs out the room. Jaime paused as he realized what this means and shares a look with his sister the Queen of the Iron Throne, Cersei Lannister before he gets up and grabs his sword before running out as well.

Outside Robert Baratheon did indeed spot the incoming Northern Riders coming in. As Aegon and Valeria Stark were wearing a happuri helm, they were easy to spot, especially Valeria with her long silver-blonde hair.

"So, the bastards of the Targaryen's finally show themselves, after all these years," said Robert Baratheon as he approaches them with a dozen men. Among them was Stannis Baratheon, the Master of Ships on the Small Council. Stannis wasn't wearing his armor, but he was wearing his sword with his hands on it knowing this was going to become very dangerous very fast.

The Northerners knew of this old rivalry between the Baratheon's and the Targaryen's. Even if Aegon and Valeria carried the Stark name along with the Stark blood, their mother was a Targaryen, and therefore, if they haven't renounced their claim to the Iron Throne, they were a threat in claiming the seat to the Iron Throne.

"I have no business with you," said Aegon in an even tone.

"You watch your tone boy!" shouted Robert Baratheon as he stood over Aegon. He was over six feet tall, and Aegon was only a fourteen-year-old and was barely five two; this may seem pathetic given the fact that the current King was trying to pick a fight with a mere boy.

"I will not, I have other business than to deal with you," said Aegon. His bannermen, all had their hands on their swords as several others were quickly moving up to the second rows to get into position for their bows. Aegon quickly turns to leaves in hopes to avoid a fight.

"Don't you turn your back on me boy!" shouted Robert Baratheon. Aegon stops and turns back to look at Robert Baratheon. Robert makes a gesture with his right hand, and it was open, and he looks outraged and menacing in a false attempt to look compassion. "Kneel," he orders.

Aegon merely looks at Robert Baratheon with a cold look. His purple eyes glaring into Robert's own brown eyes.

"I have no interesting in kneeling, least of all to you," said Aegon slowly and calmly. "I have other matters that require my attention, and you are not one of them."

"Ignorant boy!" shouted Robert. "I ought to rip your tongue out and put your head on a spike!"

Aegon said nothing and was unfazed by this. Robert seeing the young lad wasn't losing his cool grabs one of his guard's swords and unsheathes it and points it at Aegon.

In that same instance, Aegon's force quickly unsheathes their swords and promptly grab their shields on and look ready for battle. Other who were in the back were quickly trying to get to higher ground with their bows knock in position.

"Kneel, or I'll take your head and put it on a spike," spat Robert Baratheon.

"You cannot threaten the future Lord of Winterfell in our presence," shouted a Militia Ranger. "even if you are the King of the Seven Kingdoms!"

"I'm going to gut you boy, I'm going to –" snarled Robert Baratheon as he attempts to swing his sword.

Before he could, Stannis Baratheon and Ser Barristan Selmy quickly grab and restrain Robert's arm and hold him back before he did anything foolish.

"Let me go! I command you!" shouted Robert.

"Robert, stop and think," said Stannis as they attempt to drag Robert Baratheon back and away from the Stark heir; this was difficult as Robert was fat and trying to lunge himself forward. Aegon puts his arms upwards to tell his men not to attack. They didn't attack, but they didn't lower their weapons either.

"I'm going to kill them," snarled Robert.

"You will be dead before you can get near him, your Grace," said Ser Barristan.

"Don't talk back to me! I am your King! Kill him! Put his head on a spike!" shouted Robert Baratheon.

"Your children are here," said Ser Barristan causing Robert Baratheon to stop struggling as well as his rants. "If you start a battle here, then your children could get caught in this. Remember, we are guest in Winterfell; this is not King's Landing your grace."

"Also, they have more men than we do," said Stannis. "Look around you, just see how many Stark bannermen are surrounding us."

Robert does and could see hundreds of Stark bannermen, all wearing the makeshift Wolf armor, surrounded him, and his men with their swords pointed at him. He looks upon the second levels and the balcony to see more Stark's bannermen with new bows, and arrows all pointed at him and his men; he was greatly outnumbered. The Stark Militia outnumbered them fifty to one. If a battle did break out, they would get slaughter. All the Stark Bannermen were still as statues, their weapons at the ready whether it was swords in their hands, or with their bows knocks back with the arrow ready to fly.

In the windows from the Great Hall, Cersei was watching very closely and could see the situation was starting to get well out of hand. She was beginning to wonder if this had to do with the young Stark boy being a push from the tower. There were way too many men in the area for them to suddenly believe that the young boy may not have been pushed. By the looks of it, Aegon and Valeria Stark, who was not present when they arrived were now back after it was clear they had no wishes to interact with the current royal family. They had return far too early and this time with a large host at their backs; with around two hundred guards with them, but by the looks of things, there was far too many Starks, and they could easily overwhelm them. Cersei could already hear her father screaming at her about starting a revolt inside Winterfell in the very seat and power of House Stark.

"Is there going to be a fight?" asks Myrcella in a worried voice.

"Father will crush them with one swing of his sword," proclaim Joffrey loudly.

"I'll deal with you all later," snaps Robert as he drops his sword down with a heavy thud and walks off after shrugging Ser Barristan and his brother Stannis.

The Stark bannermen lowered their swords and waited until Robert was out of sight before they sheathe their weapons again. Eventually, things quiet down, and everyone quickly went to their posts.

Cersei was watching and was wondering just how long it was going to be before both sides got into a conflict. She was confident her men could hold their own, but from the looks of things, the Starks were no pushovers. She could see they had greatly outnumbered them and second, they were too far in the North meaning they could never leave the North alive. Cersei watches her brother Jaime follow the King to make sure he was alright.

She wonders if the Starks suspect that the young boy was pushed off the edge. She began to fear the Starks knew he was pushed off and they had come for her. She began to dread they had learned her secret. If they started to invest in the young boy's fall, then they could tell the king and her head along with her twin's and children would be on spikes all over King's Landing. Then her younger brother, the one who sought to destroy their family, would become the sole heir to the family.

Cersei began to feel the dread ounce up inside of her. She knew it was a mistake, risking some alone time with her twin brother. If they told Robert, it wouldn't have mattered, Cersei knew Robert Baratheon would never believe them. The Stark heirs, however, would take matters into their own hands. That means they would attack her at once and most likely kill her. Robert, of course, would merely use this as an excuse to take their heads off and try to kill them. Which would result in a battle ensuing within Winterfell; a battle they could not win. She knew from the lessons of her youth Winterfell has never been taken before. Then her children would be killed just as Rhaegar Targaryen children were murdered by the orders of her father so too would her children. Allowing Aegon and Valeria Stark to retake the Targaryen name and sit upon the Iron Throne. Everything she's been working hard on to secure her families legacy as the rightful rulers of the Seven Kingdoms would be taken from her. She best leaves as soon as she can and get to the Lannister Garrison where she and her children would be safe. Thank the gods they are leaving for King's Landing today.

Aegon and Valeria walk forward, and Sansa immediately steps forward to run her mouth. Unfortunately, Valeria was in no mood, she quickly unsheathes her sword and points it at Sansa; the tip of the blade pressing into Sansa's throat.

"Just one word," said Valeria in a threatening tone of voice that left no room for argument.

Jory Cassel saw what was happening as did Septa Mordane who quickly grabs Sansa before she could rant off at Valeria and Aegon ruining her chances in marrying Prince Joffrey Baratheon. It was clear to them the bad blood between the old and new royal family was intense. Septa Mordane quickly ushers Sansa away as Robb and Jon walk forward.

"You know she's going to remember that," said Robb.

"I'm in no mood to hear her nonsense and complaints," said Valeria as she sheathes her sword.

"Father as agreed to marry Sansa to Prince Joffrey," said Jon.

"Really?" said Aegon in surprise.

"She can marry the Prince if it means she no longer is a part of the Starks and Winterfell, all the better. She's been nothing but trouble," said Valeria.

Robb didn't look very happy about what Valeria was planning, but he knew the relationship between Valeria and Sansa had been a strain one. Valeria was far closer with her younger cousin Arya than Sansa. Sansa and Valeria have only gotten into fights since they were little with Valeria winning them all. Robb knew the moment Valeria became the 'Lady of Winterfell' Sansa was going to have a tough life at Winterfell. Robb didn't like it, but he knew perhaps it was for the best.

"Back to the matter as to why we returned when we didn't want to come back. What happened to Bran?" asks Aegon before they forgot the reason they had come back.

Robb looked uncomfortable at the thought what happened to his younger brother.

"Not much to be told; he was climbing one of the towers again and fell. The guards didn't find him until Summer was howling that force them to investigate. Maester Luwin is looking after him right now," said Robb.

"You believe he simply 'fell'?" said Valeria as she looks at her cousin.

"What you mean?" said Robb.

"Ever since Bran has been a little boy, he has always been climbing the towers of Winterfell. It's gotten to the point he knows the structures of Winterfell better than the builders and masons. I have him seen him climb the towers of Winterfell despite his mother's protests and cries. He has climbed in the rain, in the high winds, even in the snow. Not once, has he ever fallen," said Valeria.

"I know it appears he simply fell from the tower, but the truth is, we think someone pushes Bran off that tower. Most likely he saw something he shouldn't have, and someone tried to make his 'fall' look like an accident, to kill him," said Aegon.

Robb looks suddenly very stern. The same look whenever Lord Stark gave when one of the Northern houses were bickering at one another, he would provide them with that look that showed he was a wolf indeed and he would end their dispute one way or another.

"Yeah but who?" asks Jon. "No one has ever attempted to hurt Bran before."

"No one from the North would even dare attempt such an act," said Aegon.

"You are forgetting, a lot of Baratheon's and Lannister's are here right now. There is a chance Bran overheard or saw something he shouldn't have. They threw him from the tower in hopes the fall would kill him. It looks like an accident; they would walk away free clear of suspicion. I have never seen Bran take a fall let alone a stumble upon the towers of Winterfell," said Valeria.

"I'll gut them," said Robb.

"Who?" said Valeria as Robb attempts to unsheathe his sword. "We don't know who was there and who did it. You know as well as I do that in the North you can't blatantly accuse another of a crime without presenting proof, and our own laws and tradition will force you to step forward to face the one you are accusing of this crime. If you start killing Baratheon's and Lannister's for only accusing them of pushing your brother off the tower with no proof and no witnesses; then they will take your head off along with our heads. Many, even in the North, would accuse you of trying to start a war with the Baratheon's and the Lannister's. Some would even say you're trying to restore the Targaryen Restoration by putting my brother or myself on the Iron Throne. While there are those who would rejoice with the Targaryen return to the Iron Throne, I rather not be the aggressor for the Throne. We need proof, not suspicion."

"So, what do we do?" asks Jon.

"Where is Theon?" asks Valeria as the Greyjoy heir was nowhere around.

"With his favorite whore," said Robb.

This meant that Theon had once again blown a fortune on Ros the Whore to sleep with him. Ros was his favorite, and he loved spending time with her. Theon would spend a lot of his money on whores because he believed himself to be a lady's man when he wasn't. It was clear that Theon was only doing this because he wished to fuck Valeria believing she would fall for his charm even when it was clear she was disgusted with him. The Stark twins didn't like, nor did they trust Theon Greyjoy and hardly spend any time with him than that they felt was necessary.

"Where was Bran found?" asks Aegon.

"This way, I'll show you," said Robb.

They quickly walk not to one of the main towers of Winterfell, but rather an old watchtower. Trees within Winterfell covered it. There were few buildings near this tower.

"This is the First Keep, isn't it?" said Valeria upon reaching one of the oldest towers of Winterfell.

"Bran was found upon the base of the tower. He must have been high up," said Robb.

"Where?" asks Aegon.

"Here," said Jon as he points to a part of the ground that showed that someone had indeed been lying down upon it.

Aegon kneels and presses his hand on the ground and could see that from the way the grass was laid out, Bran fell straight down.

"No one heard him cry or anything?" asks Valeria.

"No, Summer was crying and howling loudly until the guards arrived; that is how they found Bran," said Robb.

Aegon looks up and could see a window at the top of the tower.

"What is it?" asks Robb.

"Was the tower searched after Bran was found?" asks Aegon.

"No, the guards got Maester Luwin right away," said Jon. "it wasn't easy as Maester Luwin and Lady Stark feared they would only do more harm for him than good. Once they got him back to the Keep, Maester Luwin did his best for him. We should hear the news as soon as possible."

"So, no one knows how far Bran was when he fell," said Aegon as he looks up.

"What are you getting out?" asks Robb.

"Later, first let's see what is inside that tower," said Aegon as he steps forward. Aegon expected to find the door lock, only to see it was slightly ajar. Aegon slowly pushes the door open and was surprised at how quickly it just open.

"Wasn't this tower lock and set to be demolished?" asks Aegon.

"Yes, why you ask?" asks Robb.

Aegon didn't touch the handle but instead places his hand on the door and gives it a slight push and it swings open with ease.

"This tower is supposed to be locked, with no one able to enter it. It's unsafe to enter," said Valeria.

Aegon bends down and looks at the footprints on the dry leaves that had gathered behind the door.

"Looks like a man and woman came in here," said Aegon as he looks at the leaves.

"How can you tell?" asks Jon.

"There leaves here," said Aegon as he points to them. There were several muddy footprints on them that showed them the leaves were stepped on recently. "One has a heavy foot outlook like a boot, male, most likely a warrior; not one of ours. Foreign, for grasslands and stone roads and streets. This person is from King's Landing."

"As is the woman beside him; heels, too heavy on the ankles to be walking around Winterfell," said Valeria looking at the leaf with a heavy imprint on it. It was clear a southern woman with heels.

"How can you be sure?" asks Robb.

Valeria picks up the leaf and looks at her cousins.

"Do you know any woman in Winterfell walking around in heels?" ask Valeria with a rhetorical question.

The answer was no. The North had hills and mountains, there were steep and was difficult to walk around heels and for boots meant for flatlands and stone. The Northerner's wore mountain boots that supported the ankles from breaking while walking their backs as well from walking the steep hills and mountains. Long history in the North has taught them without the proper footwear, could have bad results for your back years later. The only place in Westeros that had steeper and harsher hills and mountains than the North was the Eyrie. As such, the men and even women wore northern boots you could only acquire in the North. The rest of the Seven Kingdoms only walked around with footwear meant for flat planes and stone pavements.

"Looks like the door was propped open with a blade of some kind," said Aegon as he looks at the door. Parts of the handle was bend in a way that said it was wedged open with a short blade.

"Let's go inside to see what we can find," said Valeria as they walk inside the tower.

They walked up the steps, but none of the other doors and rooms were disturbed, so they kept walking upwards until they reach the very top in the guard tower. There were dry twigs and leaves scattered all over the place.

Aegon quickly walks towards the window and looks outside of it. He could see all of Winterfell from the tower. It was a beautiful site and a place he would take a girl on a date for some alone time; assuming she wasn't afraid of heights. Aegon quickly climbs into the window and looks down. Immediately he could feel Jon Snow and Robb Stark's hands grab his belt to ensure he didn't fall.

"What do you see?" asks Robb.

"I can see where Bran landed on the ground," said Aegon.

"That's not the only thing," said Valeria. The three boys turn to look at her where she was kneeled near the middle of the floor looking at the patterns of leaves and twigs. A few of them were blowing from the wind, but there were those stuck on the ground. "There are signs of two people fucking in here recently."

"How can you be sure?" asks Robb as the three of them approach Valeria. Valeria points to the four crumbling leaves that were separated from each other.

"The woman was apparently on all four while getting fuck from behind. There are woman's juices closer to the door than to the window. Not to mention how some of the leaves crumbled and scattered around. I think Bran saw two people in the act who weren't supposed to be here," said Valeria as she picks up a leaf that had dried liquid on it.

"Meaning whoever was here was able to push Bran out the window and make it look like an accident," said Jon.

Valeria pulls a piece of hair off the leaf and looks at it. It was a single thread of hair, a golden strand.

"The Queen," said Aegon quickly as he looks at the long golden hair. There were only two women who arrived with the King and his court with blonde hair. The Queen Cersei Lannister, and her daughter Myrcella. Myrcella was only ten years, and any person who dragged her in this tower would not only lose his cock but his head as well after her mother made sure he suffered before raping her only daughter. The thought of this was unlikely as there have been no reports of Myrcella disappearing, which mean – the Queen was having an affair behind the King's back.

"I'll put her head on a pike," said Robb as he attempts to march down and carry out his threat.

"For what?" said Aegon causing Robb to stop at once.

"We know the Queen was here, we know she pushed my little brother and tried to kill him in our home," said Robb.

"We have no proof to tie the Queen to Bran's fall. Even if you present the evidence we have gathered before the King, what do you think he will say? Someone was fucking the Queen in the tower? We accuse the Queen, she could easily claim the hair we found came from my head. Even if we present the King with the evidence, do you think he would believe us? Or the Queen; whom he's been with for the past fourteen years?" said Valeria.

"Not to mention as we are the last members of the old royal family, he could merely use this as an excuse to take our heads as a plot to remove his 'royal' ass from the Iron Throne so I could sit on it. You know as well as I do, there is bad blood between the Baratheon's and the Targaryen's. Even if we carry the Stark name, we are still Targaryen's in the King's eyes," said Aegon as Robb opens his mouth to protest about their names. "We need to know who it was with the Queen, and for that to work, we need Bran to wake up and tell us who he saw. Then we can confront the Queen."

Robb stood there and knew as much as he wanted to kill the ones who attempted to kill his little brother, he also Aegon was speaking the truth.

"What do we do?" asks Robb.

"Put a guard detail around Bran's floor and room. No one is allowed near him. The only people allowed to tend to him are Maester Luwin and anyone who is a member of House Stark. No one else is allowed near him, or on his floor," said Aegon.

"Understood," said Robb.

"Robb, you'll see to the guard details," said Aegon. "make it minimum. We don't want to make it appear like we're overreacting."

Robb nods his head in understanding. Robb knew that his cousin Aegon and Valeria were highly intelligent and were always able to plan three steps ahead of everyone else. They were well known for it. Not to mention ever since Aegon created two war games, Chess and Risk, they have never won. Robb knew the rules and basic strategy, but he could never win. Ron was good with head-on attacks and feints, but his cousins were different. They were capable of routing him in both games.

Both Chess and Risk had the same goal and objective: capture the king. Chess was more like a battlefield with each side have and facing the same type of strength. You had to outthink your opponents. Risk was even trickier; it had similar rules like Chess, but there was one catch, captured pieces could become your soldiers. It was also a bigger board game than Chess. Robb has never won any game against his cousin, he won a few times again Jon though, though Jon also won against him.

They went back to Winterfell, and upon returning to their rooms, they saw Lord Stark waiting for them.

"You all meet with Robert I take it," said Lord Stark.

Aegon nods his head.

"We did Lord Stark," said Aegon as he removes his belt and puts down his sword on his dresser.

"Try to restrain yourself; I don't want a fight to erupt inside Winterfell. I don't need to remind you of the political hassle I'll receive if a fight breaks out. I'll deal with Robert, you keep your head down," said Lord Stark.

Aegon nods his head. for the time being, he would do nothing unless he is provoked. Robert Baratheon and much of the southern kingdoms believed Aegon wanted to restore the Targaryen lineage and reclaim the Iron Throne. No one could understand the truth only believe in what they wanted to be true.

"I have decided to accept Robert's offer and become the Hand of the King," said Lord Stark. Aegon who had removed his armor turns around and looks at Lord Stark.

"Is this because of the Lannister's? That you suspect they are plotting against the throne?" said Aegon.

"I believe Robert's life is in danger," said Lord Stark simply. "If I can prove they are traitors, Robert will deal with them."

"Yeah but your life will be in danger. If you go to King's Landing, the Queen will be keeping a close eye on you. If she even begins to suspect you have proof to that shows her plot against the crown, she'll have you killed and make it look like an accident, just like she did with Lord Jon Arryn," said Aegon.

Lord Stark looks at Aegon with a stern look on his face that clearly said he wishes for Aegon to explain.

"How do you know Jon was murder?" asks Lord Stark.

"One of the things that require running a militia is also having active trades to keep the men and women well fed and supplied. There have been dark whispers in the capital — a lot of scheming and backstabbing. Lord Arryn found something, something he wasn't supposed to find. Before he could tell another, he suddenly died with a fever? I don't believe it. I think someone may have poisoned him before he could tell the King. I fear the same thing will happen to you if you go south," said Aegon.

"If the King's life is in danger, and I am sworn to protect the King," said Lord Stark.

"You owe Robert Baratheon nothing," said Aegon. "He owes you everything. You rode off to war with Robert Baratheon, twice. The first was for my aunt and your sister Lyanna Stark. The second is because of the Greyjoy Rebellion. You owe the Crown, nothing."

"Even so, we still have many friends in court. I will find the truth, and if what you say is true, bring the Lannister's to justice," said Lord Stark as he turns to walk away.

"Let's hope they are still your friends," mutters Aegon as Lord Stark disappears.

The next morning everyone was making ready to ride south to King's Landing with the King. With Lord Stark accepting the position as Hand of the King, Lord Stark was bringing with him a hundred men with Captain Jorell Cassel. Ser Rodrick Cassel, his father, was staying behind. Aegon, Valeria, and Robb were with Jon who was getting his saddle ready for the journey north to Castle Black to take the Black.

"Have you said your goodbyes to Bran?" asks Robb. Jon said nothing as they all already knew the answer. "He's not going to die, I know it."

"You Starks are hard to kill," said Jon as he throws his saddle over his horse.

"My mother?" asks Robb.

Jon didn't look at Robb as he straightens his saddle. "She was very kind," said Jon.

Meaning she didn't spat at Jon. Lady Catelyn Stark always resented Jon for being the bastard of Ned Stark. Jon Snow and Catelyn Stark had a rough relationship.

"That's good," said Robb as Jon turns to look at him. "The next time I'll see you, you'll be wearing Black."

"It was always my color," said Jon with a smirk. The two brothers hug each other one last time knowing it was going to be a while before they could see each other again.

"Farewell, Snow," said Robb.

"And you, Stark," said Jon.

"We should be back within a few weeks' time," said Aegon as he puts his saddle on his horse. Valeria works on her horse as well. "until then, you know the law; there must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

Robb nods his head.

"I wish I could go with you," said Robb.

"You must remain behind. Look after Bran and your mother. She hasn't left the room since Bran's accident. You are needed to run things in Winterfell until my return," said Aegon. "I must check the northern perimeter. More and more wildlings are making it past the wall's defensives and roaming wilding amongst our lands," said Aegon.

Robb nods his head and walks off towards the keep of Winterfell.

They rode out with five hundred Northern Militia in the Nordic Wolf Armor that rode alongside them. Uncle Benjen Stark was riding with them; he was the First Ranger of the Night's Watch so he couldn't remain away too long from the Night's Watch. Jon was going to be riding with him as well; seeking to wear the Black and avoid his bastard status.

Aegon and Valeria turn to the rest of the Northern King's Road. The Northern Militia following them. Surprisingly, four Lannister guardsmen, as well as Tyrion Lannister, was also heading North as well. The Baratheon's, the Kingsguard, Lannister's all turn south and march down.

Aegon stops short and turns back to see Lord Stark and Jon Snow speaking towards one another. He watches them talk and couldn't help but feel worried.

"What is it?" asks Valeria.

"Just a feeling," said Aegon. "Like we're never going to see him again."

"We will, nothing is going to happen. Come, the sooner we arrive at the Wall, the sooner we can come back home," said Valeria as she turns her horse around to head North. Aegon does so and turns his horse around, and Lord Stark heads south, and Jon gallops to ride beside his cousins. It was six hundred and fifty-mile journey to the Wall from Winterfell. It would take them two weeks to arrive at Castle Black.

Lord Stark and the King would arrive in King's Landing in most likely two months. Their first significant stop would be at Moat Cailin. Then they would head further south, towards Riverrun to visit and speak to Lord Hoster Tully whom they haven't seen or spoken since the end of Robert's Rebellion. Then they may stop at Harrunhal before returning to King's Landing. Given the party he was going with, it could be three to six months before he arrived at the capital.

Aegon and Valeria continue to ride North to the Wall; knowing that a dark future awaited them.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Did a slight update when I realized there were some missing paragraphs and words. Did the best I could, I hope everyone enjoys.

Chess and Risk pieces are like Shogi pieces. Flat pieces.

Chess:

8 Pawn – Triangle Piece with the letter 'P.'

2 Rook – Square Piece with the letter 'R.'

2 Knight – Circle Piece with the letter 'K.'

2 Archer (Bishop) – Pentagon with the letter 'A.'

2 Queen – Hexagon Piece with the letter 'Q.'

1 King – Octagon Piece with a 'Crown.'

Risk (Pieces are like Shogi)

1 King

1 Queen

1 General

2 Rook

2 Bishop

2 Knight

2 Lance

9 Pawns


	4. The Night's Watch

**Kings and Queens of Promise**

 **Author Notes:** I've made some changes in the story. One you may have noticed is Valeria. I have replaced the name Visenya with Valeria. It's already been replaced in the earlier chapters but please enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 04: The Night's Watch  
**

The trip to the wall wasn't an easy one. For starters, you had to ride uphill, and that was hard on many horses. The Lannister guards who were in full armor made it harder because they weigh so much, and the fact their horses haven't ridden in the North meant they were getting tired even more so.

The Northerner's had no such trouble. Their horses were meant to ride in the North and travel long distances before tiring as well as handle the cold. They had to keep slowing down because the Lannister's were too cold as they keep moving North. It took longer than two weeks like it would have usually made. It took three weeks to arrive in the Gift.

They had made camp in the forest near a stream for the final day of their arrival. Unlike most prompt lords of the South, who require servants and squires to make their beds and camps, Lord Stark had all the Stark children learn how to. It was essential for survival in case they ever had to hunt, track wildlings, or go to war.

The sun was starting to set after their twentieth day heading North. They were a day away from Castle Black. They had to stop and make camp as the sun was nearly going to set.

The horses were camp near the stream where stayed together. Valeria had gathered the sticks and leaves for a fire. Aegon had cut several branches and stack them up like triangle circle. This type of fire was general for parties and feast. With several of them staying together and given the weather, they would need a fire that would last all night.

The Lannister guardsmen were huddled together over the small fire they had together in their attempt to stay warm.

"First time this far North?" said Aegon in amusement as he places the leaves and sticks in the middle. As long as the branches burn all night, with Red Oak branches burning all night, they didn't need to fear of freezing to death.

Valeria walks back with water and places it by the fire; she looks up and listens to the howling wind emitted in the trees.

"Looks like we got a cold mist rolling in tonight," said Valeria.

Aegon looks up and nods his head.

Aegon's men quickly started to build a small wall of snow to block the incoming mist that would soon be upon them. Aegon quickly starts the fire, and it immediately begins to roar to life. The Lannister guards who were freezing were grateful for the sudden heat.

Aegon looks at the Lannister's and could see their heavy equipment. Right now there were no hostiles between the Stark and the Lannister's, but that wind was changing. Aegon knew it wouldn't be long before the Starks and Lannister's got drawn into conflicts. Lord and Lady Stark have long distrusted for Tywin Lannister. Lord Stark held a great dislike for Jaime Lannister simply because he was an Oathbreaker; also known as the Kingslayer.

Aegon eyes the Lannister's guardsmen carefully. Heavily armored; around forty or fifty pounds of armor. Crimson in color; it was so different from the Nordic Armor the Northern wore. It was dark grey; the brigandine underneath the heavy plated nordic armor has heavy linen cloth underneath it with light nordic plating overlapping dragonskin platting attach to a chain mail. The Dragon skin plates were generally only a centimeter thick, but it overlaps each other three times for maximum protection. Overall, the total weight of the Nordic Armor was just under twenty-five pounds. It would be interesting in a way to see whose troops were better. Tywin Lannister made sure his army had the best equipment and gear possible; it had gotten to the point that the Lannister army was called the greatest in the Seven Kingdoms. Other than the Baratheon's, who had a significant size standard military force, the Lannister's had by far the largest. Using the debts, the Iron Throne own to Tywin Lannister to allow the use of their vast army. It was rumored the main Lannister army itself had already extended over a hundred thousand strong.

The Stark's weren't allowed to establish an army, and the militia was only allowed to have at least ten thousand men. As far as Aegon and Valeria knew; the Iron Throne and the Lannister's didn't know, as they weren't listening to the current royal family degree. They were not stupid and remembered as long as they had the blood of the Targaryens; they were a threat to any who sought to sit on the Iron Throne. Therefore, to secure the right to rule the Seven Kingdoms, they would need to die. That is why they had established an army of sixty thousand; every one of them being trained by their Master at Arms; Ser Tobin Rane.

"It's not even winter, and you red cloaks are already cold?" said Aegon in amusement.

The Lannister guardsmen look at him in the bitter cold as Aegon removes his cloak and throws it to them.

Aegon stood up and removes his brigandine and stood up in merely a shirt. The Lannister's look at him in surprise as it was freezing with snow falling upon them. Valeria walks down to the stream to get some fresh water. Aegon turns to see his uncle Benjen returning with several prisoners tied up who sits by a log, several of them were eyeing Valeria knowing she would most likely be the only female they would see for the last time. Aegon could see and sense the lust in their eyes as they look at her. They knew she was a noble and most likely knew who she was given her long silver-platinum.

"Awe rapers," said Lord Tyrion as he eyes their new companions. "They were given a choice, no doubt – castration or the Wall. Surprisingly most choose the knife," said Lord Tyrion as he looks at Jon Snow. "Not impressed by your new brothers? A lovely thing about the Watch – you discord your old family for a new one."

Aegon walks up to the rapers as they were being untied. He kicks them in the leg, and they look at him in surprise. Aegon was far younger than they were, but they knew he was a skilled fighter and someone who has been trained.

"If any of you even think of touching my sister, I'll flay you alive after I force feed you your cocks," said Aegon.

They looked at him and knew he was serious. Flaying was outlawed by decree of the Stark Kings, and the Iron Throne supported this; still, they knew they would not rather risk it. There were a dozen guardsmen around them, and if they were caught even going near her, they would attack and kill them. They defiantly didn't have the nerve to test her brother's wrath.

Aegon walks down to the stream and picks up several small rocks before returning and placing them in the fire.

"Why are you throwing stones in the fire?" asks one of the Lannister guards.

Aegon turns to look at the Lannister guardsmen as if they were stupid. The Lannister guardsmen cringe under Aegon's stare.

"He meant no disrespect, my Lord," said the other Lannister guardsmen.

"It's not because he was disrespectful, it's because of his lack of understanding. No matter how well the fire burns at night, it will lose some of its heat from the cold winds. To keep the warmth going and like any home that has a hearth – the stones will keep the heat going all night long. This is to ensure none of us freeze during the night. Therefore, I am trapping the heat and prolonging our the warmth of the fire," said Aegon as he places several large stones in the middle of the bonfire.

"That is very interesting to know," said Lord Tyrion as he turns a page in his book.

"Why do you read so much?" asks Jon in annoyance.

"Look at me and tell me what you see?" said Lord Tyrion without looking up from his book.

"Is this a trick?" asks Jon in annoyance.

Valeria walks back up with water in buckets as she places it by the fire so they can drink fresh water. Dried meat lasted much longer than cooked meat, the problem was eating dry meat made your mouth dry as well, and you hunger for water. Drinking unsanctioned water could potentially kill you.

Lord Tyrion smiles as he reads his book. "What you see – is a dwarf. If I'd been born as a peasant, my family might have left me in the woods to die. Alas as my fortune would have it, I was born a – Lannister of Casterly Rock. Unlike my brother who is skilled with the sword that only three others in the Kingdom can match him in a duel let alone on the battlefield, I have no such skills. To serve my family best, I must do what I can – that means diplomacy. To improve my diplomacy skills; I must speak to others and read. I must rely on my intellect to survive, something many swordsmen and lords don't appreciate. Things are more expected me despite my short stature. My father was the Hand of the King under the Mad King for twenty years."

"Until your brother killed that king," said Jon.

Lord Tyrion looked unraveled at this statement as he looked at Aegon and Valeria uncomfortably and was clearly

"Yes, until my brother killed him. Life is full of these little ironies. My sister married the new king and became the new queen of the region at the age of nineteen and – my repulsive nephew will be the new king after him. I must do my part for the honor of my house; wouldn't you agree? But how? Well, my brother has his sword and is one of the greatest knights in Westeros. I have my mind, and I learn about politics and try to prove useful in politics, so I read, a mind needs books just like a sword needs a whetstone. That's why I read so much Jon Snow," said Lord Tyrion.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't care that your brother killed the Mad King," said Aegon as he walks forward with wilderness tea and hands one to Jon and Lord Tyrion. "I am more than aware that he was our uncle, but he also burned our grandfather and father alive."

Aegon was referring to the fact that everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knew that their mother was the Mad King's youngest sister. The relations were indeed interesting with the heirs of Winterfell and the Throne.

Tyrion looks at the twins and frowns at them.

"What's your story? You and your sister?" asks Tyrion towards Aegon.

"You already know our story," said Aegon simply.

Tyrion looks at them and said nothing. Aegon knew Tyrion wanted to learn more information on them and would most likely use this against the twins later. Aegon said nothing as he continues to listen to what Lord Tyrion was saying. He had learned from his previous life that information was power. Unless you completely trust the person. Lord Tyrion was a Lannister, and Aegon knew his father was responsible for betraying the Targaryen's. Lord and Lady Stark spoke profoundly against Tywin Lannister, the old lion who many consider has the most power in the Seven Kingdoms. Even the current King – Robert Baratheon couldn't disobey the Lannister's. Lord Tywin Lannister has spent his time at Casterly Rock rebuilding his force. Tywin Lannister forces were roughly around a hundred and twenty thousand men. Currently the largest and considered by every house in the southern kingdoms to be the strongest and mightest of the Seven Kingdoms. Tywin Lannister was building his forces, and it was clear he was building his forces up for a war. Lord Tywin swore by oath his army would fight for Robert Baratheon. Aegon and Valeria knew as much as Tywin Lannister did that Robert Baratheon's days were numbered. The moment he died, fighting would erupt in the Seven Kingdoms for the Iron Throne.

"Then answer me this, what do you want?" asks Lord Tyrion.

Aegon chuckles that it caused Lord Tyrion to look at him in confusion.

"I would tell you, but I can promise you this – you wouldn't believe me," said Aegon.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" asks Lord Tyrion.

"Because you wouldn't," said Valeria as she walks forward and tosses some meat at Lord Tyrion. "Eat, in the North, it's hard to find food and were not going to waste our time by hunting. I know it's not fancy like the great cheese of the Reach and Dornish Wine, but you will have to make for now."

Lord Tyrion looked at them and paused in his looks.

"You don't like me, do you? Have I done something to offend you?" said Lord Tyrion.

"Why did the Mountain murder our cousins in their bed?" said Aegon as he glares at the Tyrion. Tyrion pales as he heard this and avoided Aegon's gaze. The Sacking of King's Landing was a well-known event, and one of the most heinous crimes ever happened. The Mountain Ser Gregor Clegane murdered the Princess to the Iron Throne Lady Elia Martell's three children before he turned his attention to her and raped her before he ripped her or slice her depending on the story you believed in half. No matter what people said, this act was most dishonorable, and it put the Lannister house as one of the most disgraceful houses in the Seven Kingdoms. So much that Tywin Lannister has locked himself up in Casterly Rock with his armed militia patrolling the Westerlands in fear of assassination.

Lord Tyrion was thinking as he had that look like he was thinking.

"I cannot answer, I know the Mountain desire to be beheaded that day as it was an act of dishonor. Truth be told he should be executed for this crime and I know Lord Stark holds a grudge for Ser Clagane for carrying out this act. When I return to King's Landing perhaps I'll see if I mend the bridges," said Lord Tyrion.

"We both know that will never happen," said Valeria as she sits down and bites from the dry meat she had in her hands. Lord Tyrion looks at only one of the twins who resemble a Targaryen. "You never answer the question, but we all know the answer. The Seven Kingdoms is preparing to fight a war. The realm is holding together because Robert Baratheon sits on the throne. Once the drunken fool dies, then his brothers and your sister are going to be fighting over the throne."

Lord Tyrion looks at her in surprise, as if he was unsure what he just heard. It was clear he didn't expect for them to be this smart.

Even he wasn't a complete drunken fool like his sister and father believed. The death of Lord Arryn may have done more harm than good. Lord Arryn was the one who was keeping the realm together from falling into anarchy. War was brewing, and Lord Tyrion knew if the twins could see it coming, then there was no point in denying it; they were intelligent, and it was wise not to insult an intelligent person.

"I cannot lie that war is indeed brewing, but you must know why my father is raising an army in the first place," said Lord Tyrion.

"What excuse does House Lannister have?" said Aegon in amusement.

"There have been whispers across the Narrow Sea," said Lord Tyrion.

"What kind of whispers?" said Valeria; unless you knew Valeria, you knew her question was rhetorical and not sincere as she sounds.

"The Targaryens are trying to recruit an army," said Tyrion. Aegon and Valeria look up at Tyrion closely. "The Spider's little birds have reported that Viserys Targaryen is recruiting to build an army as well as acquire ships to set sail for Westeros. We could be looking at a possible invasion by the Targaryens. The King has been throwing a fit about this and wants to prepare for the incoming invasion."

"If the exiled Targaryen family seeks to invade Westeros, they would first have to take Dragonstone," said Valeria.

" – and Dragonstone is under the control of Stannis Baratheon isn't it?" finished Aegon.

"It is – still, the King is worried," said Tyrion.

"Is that why the King wants us dead? Because he fears we'll take the Targaryen's side?" said Valeria.

"Of course not, you are the Heirs of House Starks – your loyalties to the crown are not in question," said Tyrion.

In other words, they would take no legal actions against the heirs of Winterfell and the North despite what the current King said about the matter.

"The King thinks differently," said Aegon as he turns away and walks the other way.

"So what's your story bastard?" said Tyrion to Jon.

"Ask me nicely, and maybe I'll tell you dwarf," said Jon.

Tyrion chuckles a bit before he looks up at Jon.

"A bastard boy with nothing to inherit, off to join the ancient order of the Night's Watch, alongside his valiant brothers-in-arms," said Tyrion.

"The Night's Watch protects the realm from – " began Jon.

"Ah yes, yes – against grumpkins and snarks and all the other monsters your wet nurse warned you about; you're a smart boy, you don't believe that nonsense," said Tyrion with a small smirk.

Aegon turns his attention to the Night's Watch recruit to see them looking at Valeria, but they quickly turn away once they realized they were caught staring at her.

Everyone soon fell asleep with the guards rotating their shifts to keep watch in the night, from wildling attacks and from any attempts from the Night's Watch recruits in hopes they could rape Valeria.

Morning came, and they quickly resaddle up and headed north towards the Wall.

"We're not stopping; we're going to keep our pace. We have to reach Castle Black before nightfall," said Aegon. "If we stop before nightfall, you can be sure as hell we'll be dead before morning. We won't be able to turn back and head south; the cold this far north will freeze you to death before you can even find shelter."

Everyone didn't look too happy about this, but they quickly rode North. True to Aegon's words, the weather slowly began to turn for the worse as harsh winds and snow began to blow against their bodies. The Lannister horses were having trouble as they were slowly starting to fall behind.

The sun was starting to set on the east before they reached the final hill.

"Castle Black, the very edge of the Westeros and the Northern end of the Kingsroad," said Aegon.

"The place where the Night's Watch was born," said Lord Tyrion.

The urged their horses onwards as a single horn blast was heard through the howling wind as the gates of Castle Black open. As they rode inside the Night's Watch stop what they were doing to see who was riding inside the Castle. Most of the Night's Watch has already seen Aegon and Valeria, so it wasn't that surprising to see them, but there have been fresh recruits since they last arrived.

Aegon and Visenya got off their horse with many of the new recruits eyeing Valeria. As there were no women in the Night's Watch, she was perhaps the first girl they've seen in a long time.

"Lord and Lady Stark," said Lord Commander Mormont.

Lord Commander Jeor Mormont was the former head of House Mormont and Lord of Bear Island before he took the black and gave the house to his son Jorah Mormont. Jeor Mormont needed to lead the Night's Watch in a difficult time as they were without leadership. Jeor Mormont was also a strong man and was known as 'The Old Bear' by everyone in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Lord Commander," said Aegon as he walks forward.

"What news?" asks Lord Commander Mormont.

"Inside, this is going to take a while," said Aegon.

Lord Commander Mormont nods his head, and he turns around and walks in his office as Aegon and Valeria meets Jon's eyes as he watches his cousins walk in the office of the Night's Watch Lord Commander. First Ranger Benjen Stark also walks in with Lord Tyrion in the room behind them with the door closed.

"What troubles you?" said Lord Commander Mormont.

"There was this deserter we captured, he was speaking madness," said Aegon.

"What kind of madness?" asks Lord Commander Mormont as he drinks from his mug.

"He saws the White Walkers," said Valeria.

Commander Mormont pause as he took this in before he sets his mug down.

"There have been reports of White Walkers sightings; none of them near the wall," said Uncle Benjen.

"You mean the number of Wildlings that are roaming south of the wall," said Aegon.

"We've encountered more Wildlings in the past month than we have in the past two years," said Valeria.

"I know," said Lord Commander Mormont. "We've also seen a large increase in wildlings. They're fleeing south, many of them claim to have seen the White Walkers. One of our own swore this too just before Lord Stark took his head off, I fear what the world is coming to."

"What of his companions? Could they tell us what happened?" asks Valeria.

"They haven't been seen since the day they went North of the Wall. We have to presume they're dead – or they deserted," said Benjen.

"Is this a common occurrence?" asks Aegon.

"It happens time to time," said Commander Mormont.

"Recently," said Valeria knowing what her twin brother was implying.

Both Commander Mormont and Uncle Benjen were silent.

"Increase sentry duties and patrols. Avoid any engagement if you can and try to get a report on any activities near the wall," said Aegon.

"That will be difficult, Lord Stark," said an elderly voice from the doorway. They turn to see Maester Aemon standing there. He walks in, and as usual, he was blind and unable to see, but he was able to walk in with such grace that he sits down next to them. "We barely have the resources to feed ourselves and keep our lads armed. Once this was a great order – now we have become nothing more than tired old men and undisciplined boys. There is barely a thousand of us now. Half the boys you saw out there won't last during the winter, and I fear what comes with the winter."

"I also get the sense with that there could be a war on the horizon," said Valeria.

"At a terrible timing," said Aegon. "This is the time we need to start preparing for Winter and if war comes."

"How many Winters have you've seen Lord Tyrion?" asks Maester Aemon.

"Eight, no wait – nine; they say the winter of my birth was three years long," said Lord Tyrion as he drinks his ale.

"All of them brief?" said Maester Aemon. Lord Tyrion was silent as he continues to listen. "This summer lasted nearly ten years and if we have a long summer – it means an even longer winter, you Starks are always right in the end – Winter is Coming."

"We need help," said Commander Mormont. "We need more supplies, more weapons, and more men."

Aegon shook his head. "We're stretching our own resources thin enough as it is, with winter on the horizon we have to stock up our supplies to last, and things haven't been going well. Robert Baratheon has been making things – difficult for us."

"Can the crown help?" said Maester Aemon.

"Perhaps, I don't sit on the Small Council," said Lord Tyrion.

"We could send a letter to Lord Stark," said Valeria. "He is now the Hand of the King, I'm sure he'll find something to support the Night's Watch."

"Starks has backed the Night's Watch for thousands of years," said Aegon. "We're not about to break that faith."

"When I return to King's Landing I'll speak to the Small Council, explain the situation to them," said Lord Tyrion.

"One more thing," said Commander Mormont as he pulls out a scroll from his waist and hands it from. "A raven came this morning for the children of the Starks."

Aegon takes it and unravels the scroll and reads it carefully.

"We have to go back right away," said Aegon as he stands up.

Valeria grabs the scroll and reads it as well.

"We can't leave now, the night is about to fall, and the temperature is about to drop. We'll leave at first light," said Valeria.

"Do us a favor, and look after Jon. He's already a great fighter, and he has experience fighting wildlings," said Aegon. "What he needs to learn is how to be a leader."

"What service should I put him under?" asks Commander Mormont.

"Ranger," said Aegon at once.

"Don't put him in the stewards or builders," said Valeria. "believe me he'll just run back to Winterfell if you do and we'll just end up pardoning him if he does."

"He has the skills to be a Ranger, and with further training, he'll be great at it, I don't want to see his skills and position be wasted. As a Ranger he can attend to both steward and builders both to learn about the defenses and how to organize," said Aegon.

Commander Mormont nods his head in understanding.

Aegon and Visenya get up and walk away. They step outside to see Jon defeat all the new recruits with one swing of his sword. Ser Alliser Thorne was barking off with a nasty mouth, throwing insults at Jon for being a bastard who grew up at a castle and was hoping to get under Jon's skin. Lady Catelyn Stark has been doing that to Jon all his life and it hardly effective him at all.

"Go clean yourselves up, there is only so much I can stomach in a day," shouted Ser Allister.

Ser Allister looks up to see the twins looking down at him. Ser Allister fought for the Mad King during Robert's Rebellion. After the Battle of the Trident where Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was defeated, Robert Baratheon gave him a choice – the wall or execution. The twins thought he would have been better off executed giving how he walks around miserable and tries to make everyone else around him miserable.

Ser Allister walks away knowing he could do nothing against the twins – not without resulting with getting himself beheaded.

Aegon and Visenya walk towards the storage room and notices it was shut. Sensing trouble they walked inside to see three of the recruits has Jon restrain with one holding a knife at his throat.

They turn back hearing the door open to see the twins standing there looking at them.

"What are you looking at?" said the boy with the knife.

"You," said Valeria. The trio looks at Valeria harshly. "I'm wondering, how should have you killed? Beheading? Starvation? Hanging? Or should I just burn you all alive and hear your screams like the Mad King did during his reign?"

"What makes you think you can kill us so easily?" demands the knife holder.

"Well, given the fact that I'm the Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell – I can easily do it, especially with our cousin you're are threatening to kill," said Aegon, causing the trio face to fall in discomfort.

"Our uncle is also the new Hand of the King, what a letter we would write about some individuals causing trouble at the Wall," said Valeria.

The trio looks at the twins before they let Jon go and walk away.

"Getting yourself into trouble again Jon?" said Aegon as he walks forward and inspects the weapons.

Jon leans back and sighs, not from relief but rather from boredom.

"I never knew what this place was," said Jon. "Both of you never told me."

"We trust you were smart enough to figure out yourself," said Valeria.

"This isn't going to be a happy place, and furthermore you're going to have to endure a lot of hardship in the battles to come," said Aegon.

"I thought this place was a place of honor," said Jon. "and still I'm left to rot all the same at the wall."

"Grenn's father left him too, outside a farmhouse when he was three," said Valeria. "Pyp was caught stealing a wheel of cheese; his little sister hadn't eaten anything in three days. He was given a choice – his right hand or the Wall. I've asked the Lord Commander about them and their stories, very interesting."

"They hate me because I'm better than they are," said Jon in frustration.

"They're not as fortunate as you are Jon," said Aegon. "None of them have been trained by a Master-at-Arms like Ser Rodrik. I imagine none of them has ever held a real sword before in their life."

"Jon, you didn't become the great fighter you did today overnight. You've been training in the art of swords and military tactics since you were five years old. You also know our militia didn't become well-disciplined overnight. It took us six months to turn our militia into a proper fighting force," said Valeria.

"I hate it when you two do that," said Jon.

Aegon and Valeria smile at Jon.

"Try to make some friends here Jon," said Valeria. "learn about them, and try to teach them what you know. You already have the skills, knowledge, and experience as a swordsman. Pass on your knowledge."

"You won't survive the wall if you're a loner like Ser Allister," said Aegon. "The more friends you have, the better your chances of surviving."

"One more thing," said Valeria as she hands Jon a scroll. "Bran has woken up." Jon quickly grabs the scroll in response.

The two walked out leaving Jon with his thoughts as everyone puts away their gear for the night. Jon read the scroll and didn't know what to make of the news.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Please like and review!


End file.
